


Two Worlds Collide

by Kyra_Zunari



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, No Sex, No sex in this one, Sorry Not Sorry, That's right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Zunari/pseuds/Kyra_Zunari
Summary: Ichigo was broken in the past by a relationship, but in his defiant nature, he came back full swing and after three years, met someone by chance trying to save his godfather's home from Aizen Sosuke. His son, all blue and playful, has his eyes on him for some reason, and after agreeing to be his for three weeks in exchange of helping pay his godfather's debt to Aizen, Ichigo learns that the man in question isn't all bad...and they could easily be more...
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku, Nnoitora Gilga/Kurosaki Shirosaki, Szayel Aporro Granz/Ishida Uryuu, Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Kudos: 6





	Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have fought with for a week or two and ended up not making it as long as it was going to be...but may be working on a second part. Enjoy!

“You have got to be joking!” He yelled at his godfather, who shook his head soberly as he regarded the wall behind him. Ichigo ran a hand through his long, bright orange hair, and glared at the man he had grown up believing to be his godfather. Kisuke Urahara. A man who stood now in a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, a white button-up, and a plain black fedora on top of his light blonde hair that was brushed down just past his jaw line. “I’m afraid not, Kurosaki-san. He wants this place gone and with the money the man has, I can’t do much about it.” “There has to be a way around it! You’re a fucking genius…he can’t just…” The man sighed and looked at him carefully with his grey eyes, “Yes, I am, but as long as he holds the deed to this place, we cannot do much about it.” Ichigo felt himself stiffen at the thought of his godfather losing something so important to him and he hated the man for not being able to fight back. None of them really could, though. “Don’t do anything brash, Ichigo,” the man warned, turning on his heels and making his way back to his place.

Brash. Ichigo’s style. A look of determination came across his face and his brown eyes pierced the man walking away from him as he turned and ran down the streets of Karakura Town careful to avoid the eyes of those who had been monitoring him as he made his way back to his apartment. Unlocking the door, he went to the couch running a hand across his face and glared at the fifty-inch flat screen across the room and stood up moving to the single bedroom that held a desk, a dresser, a closet, and a queen-sized bed that was currently occupied. “That bastard…” “What is it, King?” White hair spiking it all directions slid out from under the blanket on the bed before he looked at the yellow eyes of his inverted twin brother. They were sharing the small apartment and bed much to the confusion of their friends, but when the only person you want to deal with after a long ass day at work is your brother – you deal.

“Aizen…he wants to kick Urahara out of his place…all because he refuses to…do something for him…” “Hm. Well, what are you going to do?” Shirosaki sat up and he noted that his brother was shirtless in a pair of black basketball shorts and his hair had recently been cut off and was just spiked on top of his head. “I don’t know, but I’m not going to just fucking sit here and do nothing! I’m gonna go see his fucking ass and figure out what the hell I can do.” The albino male nodded soberly at him and watched him yank off his black t-shirt and pull on a blue dress shirt, tucking it into his jeans not caring that they were ripped at the knees before moving to the bathroom to brush out and pull up his hair in a clip behind his head and shook out the bangs across his eyes with a sigh.

He added a bit of eyeliner to his eyes, a bit of golden eye shadow to bring out the golden flecks in his eyes, and put on some chap stick glaring at the mirror. Pulling out a long black box from under the sink, he opened it carefully and pulled out a couple pairs of studded gem earrings placing them in his ears respectively: four on his right ear plus an industrial bar, and three on his left ear with a matching industrial bar. Changing out his tongue ring, he put in his black bar with blue marble balls on either side and sighed looking at his reflection. Aizen Sosuke was one man that most people either respected, feared, or both and for good reason. The man was rich, notoriously so, and his husband was known for having been jailed for first degree murder – yet somehow, they had managed to adopt a few kids in to their lives and he bit his lip thinking about how they all managed to be attractive in their own way. _Bastards. Fucking bastards._

“Want me to go with you?” “You can, but you better get dressed, because you are not going like that.” Shiro shrugged getting off the bed sliding out of his shorts and he rolled his eyes knowing that he had been commando and waited for him to pull on a pair of blue boxers, dark blue jeans, a red button up shirt, black belt, and a pair of red converses. Watching him brush out his hair before brushing his teeth, he raised a brow as his brother put on a thin coat of black lipstick and eye liner before choosing his own earrings: two in his right ear and three in his left, before putting in a silver bar with two black and white marble balls in his tongue. “Alright…let’s get this over with. If you end up in jail, what do I tell everyone?” “Figure it out,” he hissed slamming open the front door knowing that his brother was behind him.

They had managed to drive out of Karakura Town and make their way in to the city towards the tall white tower where they knew the man worked. “This place gives me the creeps,” Shiro whispered as he stepped out the of silver Honda Accord that Ichigo owned and glared at the place. It was twenty stories tall with glass doors leading inside with glass elevators and a clear white and black theme with the furnishings: white desks, black chairs, even the employees wore white and black. “Should I be worried,” his brother hissed at him as they made their way to the front desk. “Shut up, he can’t have you.” The woman at the desk glared at them as they approached and he fought the urge to roll his eyes as Shiro kept glancing around them in disgust. “Can we help you?” He took in her dark hair pulled up in a tight bun, glasses over green eyes, and her white knee-length dress that showed just enough to be professional, yet appreciated. “I would like to see Aizen Sosuke regarding my godfather’s property.” “Your godfather?” “Urahara Kisuke. Yes, ma’am.”

Her eyes widened as she looked between them again and picked up her phone dialing someone and he hoped it wasn’t security. “Yes, Aizen, sir. There is a pair of young men down here that wish to speak to you regarding Mr. Kisuke’s property. They say he’s their godfather. I’m sorry, your names?” “Kurosaki Ichigo and my brother Shirosaki.” After relaying their names, she hung up slowly with a small smile, “The top floor sirs. Would you like a guide?” “Nope, we’ll find the bastard, thanks,” Shiro said dragging him from the desk towards the elevator. As the elevator opened, they stepped in closing the doors behind them quickly and looked out across the floors as it moved up towards the top floor. Each floor was done with different layouts and he could make out some of the projects that were being worked on and it intrigued him that one man could work towards so much. “Stop being impressed.” “Sorry.” “No. You’re. Not.” “Nope.”

Shiro sighed rolling his eyes and messed with his hair, “I don’t like this place…” “As you’ve said. You could have waited in the car.” He knew that his brother hated being out of place and here, they were both very out of place among the pristine paintings, clean floors, organized desks, and washed-out white walls that looked like they would get dusty if you stared at them longer than a second or two. He felt dirty looking around and it made him shift as they neared the top floor. “You sure about this?” “No,” he whispered as he looked out across the top floor at the very man they had come to see. “He’s not alone. Go figure.” “They look like they would tear us apart…” They both laughed as they stepped from the elevator and made their way across the floor towards a single long table with high white chairs that looked downright uncomfortable. Stopping and looking at the man across the table, he internally growled at the look on the bastard’s face.

Aizen Sosuke. A man with brushed back brown hair, a strand across his forehead teasingly, tall, lean, wearing a pair of white slacks, a white button up, and a white coat that flowed down to his ankles. His eyes were cold and his smile was anything but sincere as he stood and held out a hand. “Aizen Sosuke. You must be Ichigo and Shirosaki. I wasn’t aware that Urahara Kisuke had godsons.” Ichigo shook his hand firmly, “He doesn’t talk about himself much. Never has. Nice to meet you in person, I suppose.” His eyes lit up with a bit of amusement as he nodded and then turned to Shiro who growled at him. “Fuck off. I’m not making pleasantries, that’s his job.” The man blinked and he looked at his brother carefully, “Shut up, Shiro. Go sit down.” “I’m in this disgusting building, King. I ain’t sittin in no damn chair.” “Then go stand by the window and set the city on fire with your glare.” “Fine,” his brother hissed before glaring at Aizen again and making his way to the window crossing his arms.

“Your brother is interesting to say the least. What is it I can help you with, Kurosaki?” He blinked and regarded the other men in the room considering his response carefully with the way they were watching him and his brother. He knew them all by name due to his research on them when his godfather had told them who he worked with. Ulquiorra Cifer a thin, yet muscular male with short black hair, pale skin, big green eyes, wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt, and black dress shoes. Nnoitora Gilga who stood around 7’ easy, tall, lanky almost, with long black hair, an eye patch over his left eye, toothy grin as he smiled at him, wearing black jeans, a white button up shirt, and black boots. Then he saw the one he always found himself curious about. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The blue haired, blue eyed male with teal eyeshadow under his eyes and wearing blue jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and black combat boots, and flat out looked like he wanted to beat his face in at the moment with the look he was getting from the male. _Szayelaporro doesn’t seem to be here, though…_

“I get the feeling you know damn well why I’m here, don’t you, Aizen?” His voice was even as he looked back at the male with a bored look. “I would say it has to do with Urahara-san and his little…” “He keeps his fucking place, Aizen. I don’t care what needs to be done about this, but he doesn’t deserve to lose his home.” The man’s eyes went cold and he sat down in his chair slowly, waving a hand for Ichigo to sit as well. “What do you think we should do about the debt he owes me? Ten thousand is a lot of money, Kurosaki.” Shiro spun around and stomped back over to them, “The fuck you mean ten thousand? Why does he owe you that much?” “Perhaps he didn’t tell you everything…” Ichigo felt his blood boil as he put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder to steady himself as he looked down at the man.

“Urahara didn’t want to do something you asked of him, but you had already paid for it all for him to use to do the project. You feel he owes you what you paid for the shit, and I get that. Which is why I’m here. I want to know how we can settle this without him losing his home. Our home.” Shiro stiffened as he looked at him slowly and didn’t blink knowing it would get a rise out of him in time. Aizen leaned forward slightly with an amused expression, “Kurosaki, you amaze me. You know what he did, what he owed, and you still came here. Call me intrigued. What did you plan to offer me?” His hand tightened on his brother’s shoulder and he felt him flinch from it, but still didn’t blink as his eyes narrowed. “Don’t.” “What do you want?” A smile crossed the brunette’s face as he looked at his sons who simply seemed intrigued and amused by the situation. “What would you be willing to give me, Kurosaki?” “Whatever you want within reason.” “King…”

“Hm. What do you boys think?” Aizen turned to the three males who approached the table watching him with interest as he kept his gaze on the male in front of him. Nnoitora chuckled, “I’m not sure, but I am curious about the pale one. What’s with the eyes?” “Leave my brother the fuck alone, Nnoitora,” he snapped at the tall male who jumped at the tone of his voice. “You know my name…” “Nnoitora Gilga, Ulquiorra Cifer, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The only one missing is Szayelaporro Granz. Yes, I’m aware of all of you. I do my research and you will leave Shiro the _fuck_ alone.” Shiro shifted closer putting a hand on his chest, “King…calm down…” Grimmjow smirked, “I like him. He’s feisty. Can I have him?” “Excuse me,” he snapped glaring at the male who simply walked around the table and stood in front of him. “I asked if I could have you.” “No.” “I’ll pay the debt.” “N…what?” “Ichigo,” Shiro hissed at him clenching his shirt and yanking him backwards growling at the male, “my brother is not a whore for sale!”

“Didn’t say he was,” Grimmjow growled back with a glare of his own, “I’m just offering to pay a ten thousand debt to my father for him.” “Yeah, to be yours. Which would make him a whore.” “No, it would make him mine,” Grimmjow stated plainly with a bored look. “I’m…you…hold the fuck up! You don’t even know me!” Blue eyes met his slowly as a smirk made its way across his face making him shudder, “Kurosaki Ichigo, age twenty-three, height 5’11”, birthday July 15th, bisexual, intelligent, works with Kuchiki Byakuya, best friends of his boyfriend Abarai Renji. You’re protective, brash, outgoing, and tend to be defensive at times. Anything else you want me to state about you?” Shiro blinked slowly as he backed away from the male glancing at his brother, “The fuck…?” “You do your research, too. Good job. Got a whole file there on me, huh?” “I tend to know who the opponents of my father’s business are. Its part of my job,” he stated plainly with a shrug. 

_Grimmjow’s? What would that entail…_ His heart skipped a beat and he felt his body heat at the implication. “What do you want with me exactly?” Shiro threw up his arms, “No! You are not…” The male flinched when he looked at him and noticed the look Ichigo was giving him. “Fuck…King, please…he wouldn’t be happy about this…” “That’s one thing I don’t know about you. Why does he call you ‘King’?” “None of your fucking business!” “Shirosaki. Stop. Grimmjow, you didn’t answer my question so I will not answer yours.” Blue eyes widened slightly as he watched his brother fall in to a chair looking beyond resigned at him. “I want you to be my arm candy for a couple of weeks to a few events. Of course, you’ll be staying with me during that time at my place.” He felt the anger rolling off his brother and caught the glare he was giving the blue haired male and sighed internally. “Two weeks.” “Three.” “You pay his debt.” “Yes.” “Deal.” 

Aizen nodded slowly, “Grimmjow, when should I expect the payment?” “I’ll transfer it later today after I get him settled at my place.” The brunette nodded, “Do not forget family dinner tonight, I assume you’ll be bringing him with you so we’ll set a place for him at the table. Kurosaki, see you this evening.” “Sure…” “I fucking hate this…everything about this…” Nnoitora laughed at his brother, “You could come too, I would certainly _love_ to get to know you myself.” “Fuck off, stick.” The male simply laughed again with a shrug as Shiro growled and dragged him away from them all grumbling under his breath all the way to the elevator. “King, you cannot be serious! You don’t know what he might do to you…” “Can’t say I wouldn’t let him, Shi… Besides, its three weeks. That’s it. I can handle three weeks for Urahara.” “How are you going to explain why he all of a sudden gets to keep his place?” “I’ll figure it out.” “Yeah, because ‘oh its nothing, I just sold myself for three weeks to Aizen’s son to pay your debt’ won’t sit well with him! I can’t believe you!”

Ichigo felt his head start to hurt and they both put a hand to their heads at the time while glaring at each other. “You ass. Look what you did.” “Me?!” “Yes, you!” He threw his hands in the air and regarded Shiro with wide eyes, “What the fuck did I do?” A pale finger pointed back at the blue haired male as he glared at him in accusation. “Oh, come on,” he pleaded, “let it go. I’ll be fine. We will be okay.” “Will you, though?” Shiro’s arm dropped as his shoulders sagged while he looked at Ichigo’s right arm with a pointed look. “Shi, its okay. I’m not…I can’t… If you’re that worried, take Nnoitora up on his offer and come tonight. You can keep an eye on him that way and if things go well, maybe you can stay closer to us that way.” Yellow eyes lifted to his and a smile crossed his face, “You’re just trying to get me laid.” “You don’t need help with that, Shirosaki…” “True. Stick looks like he’d be a freak though…” “Just your type.” They laughed again and felt eyes on them as they did so.

“Here,” Grimmjow appeared next to him making him immediately stop laughing, “my number, text me and I’ll send you the address to go to. You have two hours to be there.” He took the card with a small nod and looked at his brother, “Oh look, I might even get a bed time…” Shiro lost it at that as he pushed the elevator button leaning against the wall as blue eyes narrowed at him. “Careful, Kurosaki.” Stepping in to the elevator, he put the card over his mouth and feigned innocence, “Or what, Mr. Jaegerjaquez? You going to spank me? Shiro will be joining us tonight with your brother. You should tell him that. Bye, daddy!” The look on Grimmjow’s face was priceless as the elevator doors closed and his brother doubled over in laughter as Ichigo blinked innocently at the male, who slowly smiled at him. 

~~

Shiro was still laughing when they got back to the car and had to wipe tears off his face carefully, “Dude, he’s gonna murder you!” Ichigo slid in to the driver seat pulling out his phone texting the man in question as he shrugged, “Then he gets nothing and he doesn’t seem the type to be okay with that kind of arrangement.” His brother started the car and he looked at him with a somber expression, “Three weeks living the high life. You gonna be okay in that world?” “I deal with it fine when I’m with red and Byakuya…can’t be much different, can it?” He shrugged looking out the window as his brother pulled out of the parking deck back towards the apartment. Three weeks was not long, but he hated the thought of going to the apartment without his brother being there. They were always close and constantly relied on each other. Sighing, he closed his eyes thinking about the days to come and got even more annoyed by the thoughts.

“Are you going to be okay without me there?” “No.” “I’m sorry.” “He’s our godfather and I knew you would do something stupid, King. Its fine. I’ll figure it out.” “Three weeks. Then I’m home.” “Day by day.” “One day at a time.” Their fingers interlaced as they held hands the rest of the way to the apartment dreading the upcoming weeks. They both knew their relationship wasn’t normal and they were single because of it, but they liked their peace and no drama. That’s how they were. They could fight each other and take on the world together. Being apart was hard after some time and it caused them both pain to a point where they didn’t care how others looked at their relationship. Anyone who decided to be with them would have to acknowledge that fact about them if they wanted to get serious.

Getting out of the car, they made their way to the apartment slowly still holding hands in silence before Shiro moved away from him to grab the suitcase they kept for trips and started to help him pack clothes for his time away. “You know…it will be over before you know it,” Ichigo stated as he threw his tooth brush, tooth paste, deodorant, and brush in the bag before placing his makeup and earrings in it carefully. “I know, its just going to suck being here alone.” “Tch, you can spread across the bed now for the next three weeks or…” “Or?” “Or you can see about staying with Nnoitora. I think you two would get along well enough…” “Really?” “He’s got a strange sense of humor and he does seem like the type to fight a bit and he might be great in bed. Never know.”

Brown eyes met his and he melted with how soft they were, “I could climb him like a fucking tree, couldn’t I?” “Yes, yes you could.” They laughed again and Ichigo groaned checking the time, “I guess I should head over before dad decides to ground me.” He chuckled darkly at that, “Careful, Kurosaki.” Ichigo fell back on the bed laughing as he was reminded of the warning before sliding off the bed and grabbing the suitcase with a small smile. “I’ll see you tonight. Promise.” “I promise I will be at the stupid family dinner.” “I’ll text you the address.” “Be careful.” The orange haired male nodded, kissing his forehead and headed out the front door leaving him alone with his thoughts before he pulled out his phone calling their godfather.

~~

Ichigo pulled into a long driveway with a glare at the two-story house that was made of stone and had a white front door, the entire second floor was a window it seemed, but he could see what looked like a bed, a desk, dresser, and three doors, one of which he figured led in to the room. The first floor had a couple windows in what he assumed were the living room and kitchen as he stepped from the car grabbing his suitcase with a sigh. “Why did I agree to this?” He closed his car door and the front door of the house opened revealing a very shirtless Grimmjow and his libido lit up like a Christmas tree making him whimper lightly. Making his way up to the door, he looked anywhere but at the male as he stepped inside and glanced around before kicking off his shoes, placing them on the shoe rack by the door.

“Take the suitcase upstairs and meet me in the living room,” the man said before leaving him alone by the door. Stepping in further, he saw the black stairwell that spiraled up towards the second floor and he took them two at a time opening the door and gawking at the king-sized bed covered in a red duvet with black pillow cases and a black sheet. Placing the suitcase by the wall, he wiped his hands on his pants unsure of why he was suddenly so nervous about this arrangement. _Maybe I can sleep on the couch downstairs_. The room was huge, and he could see that the desk was a dark mahogany and was covered in what looked like designs of some type with pencils and pens littering it. The dresser was an old Victorian styled dresser and had several drawers for various things and he was intrigued by the differences in this place and his dad’s workplace. _Wonder what the house will be like…_

Making his way downstairs after closing the door, he almost tripped on a bundle of white fur that hissed and took off. _He has a cat?_ Turning towards the direction that Grimmjow had gone earlier, he frowned and sagged at the sight of the living room itself. The couch was circular and black with red pillows along it, there was a glass coffee table that held coasters for drinks, a lit candle that smelled like apples and cinnamon, the television stand held pictures of his family, a seventy-inch flat screen, a PS4, a couple controllers, some games, and a sound bar for the surround sound that was installed around the room professionally. The walls were lined with bookshelves full of movies and books of all genres, even romance which intrigued him greatly. Under the window sat a long table that held more pictures of his family, and he looked at them all curiously with a small smile as he noted they were from different years. On the back wall was a stone fireplace and he had some panther figurines along the mantle under a huge picture of a jaguar sleeping in the jungle on a branch. Finally, his eyes found the still shirtless male on the couch watching him intently, “Hey…”

“Hey. Care to sit?” Slowly, he made his way to the couch, sitting down on the other end glancing around the room still unsure of why he was wanted among all of this grandeur. “Relax, Kurosaki, I’m not going to bite.” “Shame,” he stated then blinked and looked at him, “sorry, slipped. Ignore that.” Blue eyes met his and he froze unable to look away, “Relax. I want to go over how this will work with you before we leave for dinner tonight.” “Okay.” “One, you will be close to me at all times when we are at an event. I don’t trust some of the people that go to them and you’re highly attractive, which is why I want you with me, aside from the fact that having you on my arm will keep me from being hit on. Two, when we are out and about, you’ll act as my partner, which includes kissing, holding hands, or linking your arm in mine. The next three weeks, you are mine. Three, when we are here and I am working, do not disturb me unless you need something. You may play the PS4 games, watch Netflix, watch my movies, read my books. I don’t particularly care. Any questions?”

Ichigo shifted on the couch thinking about what he had said, “You could have just said, ‘your ass is mine for three weeks, act as my boyfriend in public and leave me alone when we’re here’ you know.” Grimmjow blinked, “I wanted to be clear here. Tonight, will be like an interview.” “So, I fail tonight and what, this is over?” “No, if you fail tonight, we’ll work on it here tomorrow before the first event in two days.” He nodded slowly as he looked around again, “Okay, so a couple questions… One, do you drink coffee? Two, what’s with the complete window upstairs?” The blue haired male frowned leaning forward, “Yes, I drink coffee, that’s a strange question. There is a button on the wall you can press that will lower shutters over the glass. I like the sunlight when I work.” “Your designs, what do you do?” “I design buildings for my father.” “Really? That’s awesome. I can’t draw to save my life…I can sing to save my life, but can’t draw.” “You sing?” “Yes. How do you take your coffee?” “Two sugars and a dash of cream. Can I hear you sing?” “Good to know. I suppose, depending. Wait…event in two days…are you referring to the one that Byakuya is hosting?” “Yes, that’s the one. Why?” “I…uh…I’m part of the entertainment for that event so I won’t be on your arm all evening.” “Entertainment?” “I sing at a lot of his events and I am his event planner as I’m sure you know.” 

They stared at each other and Grimmjow slowly stood and made his way over sitting next to him, “Kiss me.” Ichigo moved before he thought about what he was doing and kissed the man sliding a hand into his hair twisting his body slightly. A tongue slid across his lip, and his tongue darted out with a groan as a hand slid up his thigh. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Ichigo nipped at his before pushing his tongue into his mouth making him moan. His entire body reacted to that sound and he hated himself for it as he felt himself move into the male’s lap as a hand removed the clip from his hair letting it cascade down his back before it was pulled roughly making him arch his back and whimper pulling from the kiss. A hot mouth attached itself to his neck greedily and he moaned deeply letting his head fall back.

“Well, you have this part down,” Grimmjow stated gruffly as he leaned back trailing a hand across Ichigo’s red cheeks. “I…uh…” “You seem like you have been single for a while now.” “Three years…” “Didn’t end well, I take it.” “I killed myself, so no.” Blue eyes widened and arms wrapped around him as Ichigo went to leap from the couch, “Woah, I’m not going to judge you, calm down. Ulquiorra has scars on his arms from when he was suicidal. I helped him through it though.” “That was kind of you, but I’m not your brother. I’m your paid boyfriend for three weeks and I don’t need you to fix me.” “Not going to fix you, Kurosaki. There ain’t shit wrong with you, except maybe you’re one of those people who run when shit gets real.” “No, I don’t!” “You just tried to run from me after your confession…” “That’s different, you didn’t need to know that…we don’t need to go deeper than necessary.” “Hm, what if I wanted to?” “No.” “Liar.”

A hand trailed his cheek lightly, before pulling him back down for another kiss that made him slowly melt as he leaned in to the male. “You like that.” “Hard not to like physical contact.” “Oh, so it isn’t me, then?” “No…yes…I…shut up, asshole.” His cheeks flamed again and he glared at the wall making the other laugh and nuzzle his neck, “Relax, I’m not looking to drop you.” His eyes widened at the implication he found there and he hated himself for feeling his heart stop for a second at the thought of what he was offering. “You can. I’ll get back up. Always do,” he whispered trying to calm himself. “If I drop you, I’ll pick you back up. I like what I know about you, berry boy and that won’t change just because you’re a challenge.” “You’re an idiot.” “Maybe.” “You couldn’t handle being with me.” “Wouldn’t be…” “No. I’m single because most men don’t want someone who can go from blazing homosexual to blunt and will whoop your ass into the ground in seconds and because of how things are between Shiro and I. We have never been able to be apart from each other for too long before snapping at everyone around us. We live together, sleep next to each other, complain to each other, fight each other, protect each other. He’s the other half of me. I can feel him and what he’s feeling and vice versa. People think we are fucking, though we never have. We kiss sometimes, softly, when the other is crying and can’t handle the emotional breakdown. Its calming. You don’t need that. No one does.” 

Grimmjow watched him and frowned thinking about what he’d said and how he was with his own brothers. “You are twins, but he’s…” “He’s my inverted, demonic looking twin brother that I wouldn’t trade for the world.” “Why is he so pale…and the white hair…” “Why do you have blue hair and Szayelaporro has pink hair?” “Genetics.” “Yeah, Shiro was basically dead when he was born, but when they laid me next to him, apparently I reached for him and when I touched him his heart started beating and he cried. We are connected and we don’t know why. Even doctors can’t explain how connected we are.” “Hm, so you two are two halves of a psycho whole. Got it. Will you be okay apart for three weeks?” “I don’t know, to be honest.” “He can stay here, not every day, but a couple times a week if it helps.” “Really?” “Yeah, sure.”

Ichigo kissed him hard, not sure why he did so, but the hands that cradled his body made him relax and he didn’t care as a tongue slid in to his mouth. He groaned and Grimmjow growled, deepening the kiss possessively and Ichigo wondered if maybe, just maybe, the man was serious about wanting him. It wasn’t until his back hit the couch and Grimmjow was on him that he’d realized he’d been picked up and had locked his ankles behind the man’s back. His head fell back as the man nipped, bit, sucked, and licked his throat before he froze looking up into the blue eyes of a very white cat. “You have a cat.” Grimmjow stopped and looked up with a smile, “Ah, Pantera. Was wondering where you were, girl. This is Ichigo, be nice.” The cat meowed and flicked her tail before nuzzling his hair with a purr. Slowly, he lifted a hand and scratched behind her ears enjoying the way she purred and leaned in to his hand as the male on top of him sat up watching them with a smile.

She nuzzled his face and he giggled lightly allowing her to do as she pleased. “She’s so pretty.” “Thank you. Dad bought her for me a year ago.” “Aizen or Gin?” “Oh, right. Aizen is dad, Gin is mom.” “I can see it,” he stated looking at the male with a serious face thinking about the two men. “So, does Aizen really have a nice side to him?” “Yes, he does amazingly. I mean he took the four of us in when we were twelve, got us off of the street. Gin helped us get in school and was always there for us when we got in trouble trying to adjust. They were only twenty-two and twenty-one when they took us in and they didn’t need to that.” He nodded, “Well for being in their thirties, your parents are something else, even though I still want to break your dad’s fucking face, I have to respect how successful he is.” 

“Coming from a kid that works with Kuchiki Byakuya. How did you swing that, anyways?” “I’m not a kid, you’re only two years older than me. Byakuya and I met when I was thirteen, Renji bumped in to him on the street and he started yelling and cussing him out, but I stopped him and apologized and when Renji finally realized who the kid was, he blushed deeply and ran like a bitch. It was hilarious, I mean Renji was in love with the man for years before they finally got together about four years ago. But, long story short, I ended up apologizing to him and we kept running in to him and eventually Renji started to become friends with him as well, and after we graduated high school, Renji asked him out expecting to be rejected, but the man said yes. They started dating and he spent a lot of time at the office and I joined him from time to time and picked up a few things in doing it and one day, Byakuya was sick and I ended up going to the office to see what needed to be done or what I could do to help. They were planning for a huge event and I ended up taking over without thinking about it and made it this extravagant affair that the couple loved, so Byakuya told me he wanted me to help out more. Turns out I’m really good at planning events.” 

“That was long story short? I would hate to hear the long version.” “Shut up,” he laughed moving to a sitting position letting Pantera curl up in his lap as he stroked her fur softly. “She likes you.” “Animals tend to. People do, too…unless they flat out hate me, then that’s not my problem.” Grimmjow laughed and shook his head, “We should get ready to go.” “I’m ready, you need to put a shirt on.” “Your hair looks like you got fucked, but I’m not complaining.” “Give me my clip.” “Nope.” Grimmjow ran upstairs leaving him with the bundle of fur in his lap who looked up at him as he looked down at her. “Your daddy wants to die, doesn’t he?” She meowed and hopped off his lap and he smiled at her before running upstairs after him and stopping when he didn’t see him. “In here.” Looking to the left, he saw one of the doors opened slightly, and opening it he gawked at the walk-in closet the man was standing in pulling a shirt over his head with a smile. “Like it?” “So, I’m moving in completely and throwing you out.” “You can move in, but I’m not leaving.”

“Okay, Shiro is moving in, too and you have to deal with that.” “Hm, fuck me hard enough and I can think I can deal with that.” He shuddered as the man kissed him before he could remark to that and his arms went around his neck without a care in the world as he his body reacted without his consent – again. “You have got to stop kissing me, or we won’t make that dinner. I need the address, too so I can text Shiro with the information so he can meet us.” “I’m shocked he agreed to go. Nnoi is…annoying to say the least.” “They’ll get along fine, then as long as your brother can keep him on his toes and is good in bed. Shiro has a type, and I know it very well. I think your brother fits it from what I found out about him.” “Which is?” “He’s a fighter, protective of you guys, cocky, he’s tall obviously, and he seems like the type that would be a freak in bed.” “Stop thinking about my brother in bed.” “Please, I’d much rather have you in bed.” “That’s the plan, berry.” “Shut up, cotton candy.”

“Cotton…candy…” A smile fought its way to the male’s lips as he ran a hand through his hair and Ichigo blinked bashfully, “Blue raspberry is my favorite.” “You’re going to get it, Kurosaki.” “Oooh, will it melt in my mouth, too?” The male laughed, faltering in his step as Ichigo left the room altogether with a proud smile on his face as he relished in the sound of his laughter. After he had texted his brother the information that Grimmjow put in his phone for him as they got into a cherry red corvette stingray he sat back and sighed heavily. “Don’t be nervous. You’ll be fine.” “Should I move my car?” “Nah, its fine.” They pulled around his Honda and made their way towards his parent’s house and he found himself getting more and more nervous as they approached the house. Looking at the two-story house that was a cream color, he frowned at the way it reminded him of a cold mansion that would be seen in a horror movie about an abandoned old house. Then he saw his brother’s Harley Davidson out front with his brother standing next to it smoking and he relaxed completely.

Stepping out of the corvette, he hugged his brother nuzzling his hair, “You made it.” “Of course. I promised I would be here.” Shiro nuzzled his neck wrapping his arms around his waist sighing as he glanced back at the house, “Its fucking white.” “Yes, it is.” “Is the interior going to be fucking white, too?” “No, actually its not,” Grimmjow provided stepping around the car taking Ichigo’s hand and pulling them both towards the front door where Nnoitora was waiting for them. “Come in,” the man smiled down at Shiro, who simply scoffed and shoved past him looking around the house impatiently. “Oh look, the couch is black with white pillows. Black coffee table, television stand, bookshelves look like a cherry wood, the house smells like pie. Apple pie.” Nnoitora tilted his head watching the pale twin who was fidgeting and glaring at everything. “Shiro, relax man. You’re going to freak these people out.” “I don’t like the white.” “I know you don’t, it makes you uncomfortable.” “Hn. Who the fuck are you?”

They turned to look at the man who had stepped into the area and Ichigo flinched looking at the silver haired male who stood at 6’1”, had blue eyes, a much too thin smile that was too wide not to be showing any teeth in his opinion, and wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt. “Shirosaki, meet Ichimaru Gin, mother of these two and wife of Aizen Sosuke,” Ichigo stated giving his brother a look before stepping towards the male extending his hand, “forgive my brother, he’s an idiot. I’m Kurosaki Ichigo and that’s Shiro. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Gin nodded and took his hand, “Ah, yes the twins that Aizen said would be joining us this evening. It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Please, come on in. I hope you aren’t a vegetarian.” “Steak, potatoes, green beans, asparagus, salad, and apple pie,” Shiro stated sniffing the air. “Very good. You have an impressive sense of smell, Kurosaki-kun,” Gin stated with a wide smile leading the way to the kitchen where Shiro scoffed and looked at Ichigo. “Oh look, it’s your dream. Also, its Shiro. Kurosaki is our father.”

Ichigo’s jaw dropped as he stepped in to the kitchen and looked around at the sheer size of it. The island was long with a black marble top, a section strictly for a cutting board, had a knife holder built into it, what looked like cabinets for storage, and had a detachable trash can next to the cutting boards for the remnants that weren’t used. The counters along the walls were also black marble with nine cabinets that he was dying to open and investigate to see how they had organized the dishes. The refrigerator was a two-door, stainless steel beauty with what he would bet was a freezer with a dual holder for vegetables and meats. The dish washer was also stainless steel as was the stove and microwave, and the coffee pot was a beautiful black and red mixture that intrigued him. He also noted the expresso machine at the end of the counter and wanted to play with it. To the left of the kitchen space was a long mahogany table with eight chairs to match and was covered with plate settings and the food was arranged in the middle as if they were in a movie. Ulquiorra was sitting in one the chairs sipping on some dark liquor next to a pale male with pink hair that stopped at his shoulders with bangs across his forehead on the right side with designer glasses over amber eyes, stood 6’1”, and was wearing black slacks with a pale pink button up shirt and white socks. Szayelaporro Granz.

‘“Uh,” Grimmjow started and Shiro held up a hand stopping him. “Ichigo would kill you all for this kitchen. Trust me.” “Kill? No. Marry him to be here all the time, yes.” “Really?” “Shut the fuck up, cotton candy. I’m still dreaming here…” Nnoitora laughed loudly clutching his stomach, “Cotton candy?” “Shut it, stick,” Grimmjow growled at him only making him laugh harder as Aizen stepped in to the room. “Ah, you made it. Is he okay?” “Nnoitora can choke on his laughter,” the blue haired male provided. “I was referring to your boyfriend.” “Oh, apparently he would marry me just to spend time in this kitchen all the time.” “Ah, you like it?” “I love it. I want to look in everything and play with that expresso machine.” “You’re welcome to as long you don’t…” Ichigo moved the second the phrase left his mouth and found himself examining everything as everyone watched him in amusement at how excited he was about something so simple.

By time he got to the expresso machine, everyone was at the table making their plates still glancing at him and he frowned at the machine. “I do not speak or read french.” Grimmjow stood and came around helping go over the buttons and what they did before he smiled taking a cup and started to mess with the buttons making himself a cup of very strong coffee. Sitting at the table with a victorious smile at the cup in his hands, he realized that everyone was watching him, and Shiro was hiding his face next to a laughing Nnoitora. “To think you would be that excited, berry,” the tall male stated and Ichigo flipped him off placing his coffee cup down next to his plate and realized that his plate had been made for him. “Can we eat now?” “Uh, yeah, sorry…” “Don’t be. I’m glad you like it, my kitchen isn’t much different from theirs, albeit it’s a bit smaller and I don’t have a massive table in it.” Brown eyes met blue ones in exasperation, “What?” “You didn’t look at the kitchen?” “No.” “Huh.” “Shut it.” “Eat.” “Choke on it.” “Kinky.”

Shiro almost choked on his steak as he tried not to laugh and Gin chuckled as Nnoitora laughed again. “Man, you are a riot!” “Shut up,” Shiro growled at him rolling his eyes. “Aw, don’t be like that, baby. You know I prefer you.” “Uh, no. Not even.” “You say that now.” Yellow eyes met brown ones across the table and Ichigo blinked at him as they had a silent conversation while they ate some more. Their faces changed as their conversation did and the others at the table kept looking between them. “No!” Shiro blushed and Ichigo smiled victoriously, “Ha! Got you to speak first! Bastard. So, anyways, Gin, did you cook this?” “Yes, with the help of Aizen, of course,” the male said with a soft smile at the brunette across from him. “Aizen… You cook?” “You sound surprised.” “You don’t seem the type.” “And you do, son?” Ichigo shifted in his seat running a hand across his piercings in his ears and nodded, “Touché. It’s good. Do you all get together like this often?”

Gin chuckled, “We try to once a week, yes. What about you boys? Do you have dinner with your family?” Both boys laughed at that and shook their heads looking at each other. “No, sir, we do not. Our sisters meet us for lunch from time to time, but mostly they do their thing and we do ours. As for our father, well, he runs a small clinic by himself and he’s…” “Crazy. He’s crazy.” “He’s not crazy, Shi.” “You can say that when he stops attacking us when we walk in the front door or a room of that house.” “Okay, so he’s crazy…can’t do much about that.” “And your mother?” Ichigo flinched and Shiro stiffened as he looked at him, “She…died…when we were kids…” “Sorry, that seems a very delicate topic. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Gin stated with a frown. “N-no…its not that…” “King, I will knock your ass through a wall, stop it,” Shiro kicked him under the table with a glare. “Ow.”

“You never answered why he calls you that,” Grimmjow stated with a frown at Ichigo. “I call him that because he’s the only person that can take me in a fight. Ichigo doesn’t lose often, and when he does, he gets back up with a vengeance and doesn’t lose twice. Never has.” “I’m told I’m a resilient, stubborn bastard who doesn’t know how to die.” “You tried.” “Once and failed. Let it go.” “No, you succeeded for three minutes. I don’t ever want to see that again.” “I know. I made you a promise, didn’t I?” “Yes, and your ass better keep it.” “This is not dinner table conversation.” “Nope. Give me your steak.” “Give me your green beans.” They traded their plates across the table finishing the rest of what the other had on their plates and Ichigo drank his coffee with a content smile at the cup. “Do you not like steak, Kurosaki?”

He looked at Aizen carefully, “For the love of everything white, can you call me Ichigo? Kurosaki is our dad.” “Love of everything white? I don’t think I understand what you mean by that, Ichigo.” “Nothing... Yes, I like steak, but I prefer vegetables usually. Shiro is the meat eater between us. I eat more meat after I work out or have a good fight.” His eyes met yellow ones across the table and passed his coffee over to the male who smiled and took it happily taking a sip and sighing. “So, do you two share thoughts. Actual thoughts?” They both turned towards the end of the table at Szayelaporro. “Uh, yeah we can have full blown conversations in our heads if we are close enough to each other, as you witnessed a few minutes ago. Just like I can feel his emotions and he can feel mine. Shiro, I swear…” His brother laughed with a sinister smile and he glared at him before he flinched and gagged, “Don’t ever!” “Try me.”

Shiro went back to the coffee with a glare and glanced at Aizen, “So, what didn’t Urahara want to do for you?” The table went quiet and Ichigo shifted in his seat glancing at the man next to him waiting to see how he would answer. “I wanted to work on a project to create beings that don’t feel, think, or need substance to live. In this day and age, it would make sense to stop sending innocents to battle or dangerous situations if we can send those who are built for it.” “You wanted him to make robots. Have you not seen any robot or cyborg movie where that is proven to be a terrible idea?” “I wanted him to make creations of peace and protection to align the world in peace completely,” Aizen retorted evenly. “Perhaps this isn’t a conversation to have at the dinner table,” Ichigo stated looking at Aizen before staring at his brother with a look that was full of finality.

Gin shifted, “Well, if we are done, I’ll clear the table and we can have pie in the living room. You all go ahead and I’ll be in shortly.” The four brothers stood up and left the room with Aizen who had kissed Gin softly with a smile before leaving them. “Shiro, go with them and leave Aizen alone for now.” “Tch, fine King.” His brother left with a glare on his face and went and sat beside Nnoitora who seemed more than happy about the arrangement. “Ichigo, you go ahead,” Gin smiled at him as he started to grab the plates. “No, I’ll help. I’m more useful in a kitchen than others, besides you had to make more because we joined last minute.” He grabbed a few of the plates stacking them slowly while pushing the remaining food onto another plate that would hold it all as he took them to the counter for Gin, who thanked him and dumped the food into the trash and started to wash the plates as he grabbed the platters that had held the food and brought them over. Together they washed and dried the dishes while he thought of what Aizen had said at the table and understood why Urahara had declined.

“Can you cut the pie for me,” the silver haired male asked softly, “I’m going to get the dessert plates down.” “Okay.” He took the knife from the male and moved to remove the top from the platter holding the pie and started to cut it in eight pieces for everyone as the plates were placed beside it and he put the pieces on them one by one as the male watched him intently. “Something you want to ask me, Gin?” “Yes, but I don’t want to seem rude.” “My brother was rude to you. I think I can handle a rude question.” The male nodded slowly and opened his eyes showing bright blue eyes as he tilted his head as Ichigo looked at him. “Ichigo, what exactly do you plan to do once your time with Grimmjow is over and the debt is paid? Aizen, he will take the money from our son, but he still holds the deed to your godfather’s home. What will you do in the future if this happens again?” Ichigo blinked and looked out in to the living room where he watched Shiro shift as Nnoitora kept speaking to him while the others just spoke quietly among themselves.

“This isn’t our world. We know that. I’m not sure what I would do if this happened again, but when it comes to family, it means everything to me. We lost our mom when we were kids because I was stupid and careless…she paid the price for it. When that happened, I vowed to protect them however I could…then I killed myself three years ago and hurt them all…even my daughter…and I realized that sometimes one person can’t protect everything and I made them all a promise not to be that stupid again. If Urahara loses his place, I lose a home I feel safe and secure in, too. I lose a place I run to when I need an escape. If it comes down to it, I would do anything for my family.” “You are an interesting young man, Ichigo. Though…hold on…daughter?” “She was adopted when she was five by a man named Kenpachi and when him and I met, we put each other in the hospital and when I woke up, she was sitting on my bed with a huge smile. Apparently, he liked me and started coming around and after three years, he needed to go over seas for a few days for work and couldn’t take her, so I kept her. One night she called me momma as she fell asleep and I never refuted it, neither did Kenpachi. He even wrote me in on the adoption papers as her mom.”

Gin smiled at that, “You really do seem the motherly type. Now, tell me what happens if my son falls for you.” “I don’t know. There’s a chance we could fall together or not at all, I suppose.” “Could you see yourself marrying him?” “Yes, honestly.” “Hm, perhaps we could meet your daughter, or just me. I always wanted a little girl…but we got them instead.” “Stick, pinky, cotton candy, and emo boy. Sounds like a good trade.” Gin covered his mouth, then laughed out loud getting the attention of everyone in the living room as Ichigo started to laugh with him. Grabbing a tray, Gin put the plates on it and carried it to the living room still giggling as Ichigo followed him smiling. “You know, I think I could introduce you to her,” he stated looking at the male with a smile. “Really?” “Yeah, just need to make time to do it.” “Who are we introducing him to?”

Shiro raised a brow with his question and Ichigo rolled his eyes at him, “I told him about my daughter.” “You are not bringing my niece in to this.” “Not your call.” “King.” “Shi.” “You have a daughter,” Grimmjow clarified with wide eyes. “She’s adopted and I love her, and your mom wants to meet her.” “Speaking of your ex,” Shiro hissed as Ichigo’s phone went off. “Fuck you, Shiro,” he said as he pulled out his phone and answered it. “Hey, Kenny. What’s…you did what…okay…is she okay? Stitches…how happy is she about this…? Of course, why wouldn’t she be? Send me a picture of it. Yeah. I’ll handle the doctors bill, just have them send it to my dad. Yeah. I’ll get it from him and handle it. Sure. Tuesday? I mean, I’m staying with my boyfriend right now so you might want to meet him and decide if you want her around him or not before I say yes to that. Yeah. Okay. Hm. Tell her I said I love her and she has every right to shoot you next. Bye.”

Shiro leaned forward, “Why does she need stitches and why is she shooting Kenny?” Ichigo sat down by Grimmjow in the floor shaking his head, “He took her to the gun range and she accidently shot herself, grazed her left upper arm. She’s fine, though.” “I bet she is happy about the fact that she gets a scar out of it,” yellow eyes glistened with amusement. “Well, look who her parents are,” he said with a fond smile at his brother, “and who her uncle is.” “Become a weapon, choose your ammo, and wear your scars proudly,” they said at the same time laughing. “Seriously, though… You want to bring her in to this?” “I mean…I don’t really see the point in keeping her out of my life. At some point, she will be in this world if Byakuya gets what he wants with me.” Aizen titled his head, “What does he want with you?”

“He wants to make me an actual event planner for his company and have me work in office a few days a week on other things making real good money. Byakuya puts it as “I know what I’m doing and I’m fit for it and deserve the best in life for what I give and have given to others” or something like that.” “Event planner?” Gin seemed surprised by that and Ichigo smiled at him, “The event you’re attending in two days is all my work, Gin. I’ll also be performing at it that evening so I won’t be able to really join you all.” Grimmjow finished his pie and put the plate on the coffee table, “Yeah, I’m looking forward to hearing you sing.” “Thanks?” Shiro rolled his eyes finishing his pie, “Don’t sound displeased, King. You have an amazing voice just like mom did. She’d be proud of you.” “She’d be proud of you, too if you got your ass on stage again.” “No thanks. That’s your domain.”

Ulquiorra placed his empty plate down and wiped his mouth with a napkin, “I wasn’t aware that Kuchiki had an outside event planner. He seems to be someone who would pride himself on having the best. You must be very good if he wants to hire you full time for it.” “It’s a job and I enjoy it. Seeing people’s faces as they look at my work and tell me how well I did is a great feeling.” “Especially weddings,” Shiro added with a raised brow. “Their wedding will be fucking fabulous if it’s the death of me!” “Seriously, you are putting too much thought in to something that may never happen since red is too nervous to ask the man.” “Oh, he’s going to ask him…that’s the main reason for this stupid event!” “W-what?” Shiro looked up at him and Ichigo paled shoving the rest of his pie in to his mouth to silence himself.

“Ichigo…,” Shiro began as he slid in to the floor and began to crawl towards the male, “what do you know?” “Nothing…” “I-chi-go…” “Renji has the ring and wants to use this event as a proposal since we will all be there as a group for the first time in months and I have the song to he wants me sing for when he does it and you don’t know any of this information…” Shiro planted himself in front of him with a serious look, “He’s…red plans to serenade the man?” He nodded slowly. “Renji…is being romantic about this…” He nodded again. “Holy hell…” He nodded with a smile, “Fabulous. I even have his outfit picked out just for Byakuya to unwrap that night…” “Do you have pictures?” “Bitch…the fuck I look like…of course I have pictures!” Shiro moved to his side as he pulled out his phone and pulled up the pictures of the suit he had helped choose for the night. “Oh, my cherry lollipop…” “He looks good, doesn’t he?” “If Byakuya says no, I’ll happily drag him back to my room…” “You are not fucking my best friend; I draw the line right there.”

“Since when do we have lines?” “Since now.” “Fine. He does look good though. How long did it take you to get it together?” “Two hours…” “Damn…you gonna do his hair and makeup, too?” “Makeup yes, hair no. Yumichika is doing that for him.” “Pulling out all the stops huh?” “Its Renji.” “Touché.” Grimmjow leaned over and took the phone looking at the picture with an appreciative look, “Damn. I don’t think he ever looked that good and I’ve seen him in person at an event.” “Bitch, I know damn well you are not looking at him like that,” Ichigo raised a brow at him leaning back a bit. “What?” Shiro laughed, “Man, my sister here will knock the fuck out of you, after she bitches you out. Stay faithful or bounce.” “I wouldn’t touch him, ever, he’s not my type,” Grimmjow shrugged and ran a hand across Ichigo’s cheek, “you on the other hand I fully intend to fuck into my mattress.” He shuddered and leaned in to the hand, “Good, because if I have to live with you and be your boyfriend, you best play your part in this situation as my partner.” “Plan to, besides, I think your brother should be a bit worried because Nnoi wants him and he might kill red if Shiro gets too handsy or looks too long at him.”

Shiro glanced over and noticed that Nnoitora was glaring at the phone and he smirked, “Haven’t even fucked you yet and you’re already being a possessive little bitch.” Nnoitora looked over at him slowly and he smiled, “I want what I want and that is that. If its mine, its mine.” “Damn,” Shiro shuddered and glanced at Ichigo, “maybe this family isn’t too bad.” “You like that trait too much.” “Its hot, besides you almost went full on psycho bitch on Grimmjow here and you’re not even a real couple, so shut it.” “He’s my best friend and I’m protective. I can jump on it, hold him, cuddle him, and jump into his arms and vice versa. No one else can, except Byakuya.” Yellow eyes blinked as he scratched behind his head, “I’m always amazed at how our friends have no issue with you being so close to their boyfriends…especially Ikkaku…I mean you’ve fucked his bitch…and he still has no issue with you two flirting or being handsy here and there.”

Aizen frowned, “I’m confused. Why would anyone be okay with that kind of situation?” Ichigo sighed and leaned back on his hands, “Honestly the entire group is overly close, and you know that Shiro. We all don’t really care what others think about us as a group when we get together. Taking a look at Renji, Byakuya, and myself for one is a good example of that. Renji has a habit of being overly nervous about stupid shit or just flat out not giving a shit about anything. Its why we have been friends since we were five. There are times when he can’t go out with us because of work so when Byakuya gets hit on, because let’s face it, he’s gorgeous, I’m the boyfriend in that scenario and won’t hesitate to beat the fuck outta someone for him. We dance together, even sexually at times, and we’ve kissed too. Same with Renji. The reason Renji doesn’t mind that is because he knows that I’m fully aware that they are in love with each other and would never dream of breaking them up. I’m planning their fucking wedding for christ sakes….

As for Yumi and Ikkaku, yeah, I fucked his bitch, Yumi and I dated for about a year when he met Ikkaku and I knew when I saw them together that he liked Ikkaku, so I broke it off and wished them the best. Ikkaku and I became good friends and Yumi and I still have a connection and Ikkaku knows that I wouldn’t take him from him. They belong together and that’s that. I’m looking forward to planning their wedding in the future. I’m thinking of pushing that issue in about two months honestly. I’m that type of person that can fuck your man and give him back without an issue. I’ll protect him when you’re not around and defend your relationship to anyone and everyone. I’m playful, flirtatious, and I can be flamboyantly gay at times which helps put others at ease from time to time.”

Gin blinked slowly, “I could see that, you seem the protective type.” “Highly, otherwise I wouldn’t be here,” he glanced at Aizen before smiling at Grimmjow, “not that I mind it much.” There was a knock at the door and Shiro stood, “Ichigo and I should get that!” “We should?” “Yes.” Slowly standing up, Ichigo gave his brother a look before they made their way to the door opening it revealing their godfather. Slamming it shut, he turned on his brother, “What the fuck did you do?” “I…told him…” “You did what?” “He called me earlier after he spoke to you and made me promise to tell him if you did anything stupid or brash…so when you left the apartment earlier…I called him…” “Invite him in,” Gin said with a soft smile. Ichigo opened the door slowly, “Come in.” Urahara walked in slowly and smiled at Gin, “Evening Gin. How are you this fine evening?” “Having a lovely time with my family. You?” “I’m well enough. Just came to speak with my boys if you don’t mind.” “Not at all, come in. I’ll make tea. Have a seat in the living room with everyone else.” “I think I’ll help you if you don’t mind,” Urahara said with a glare at the twins who shifted on the spot.

They went to the kitchen and Ichigo dragged Shiro back to the living room, “What the fuck did you tell him, exactly?” “I told him that you had agreed to be Grimmjow’s for three weeks in exchange for him paying the debt. I didn’t go in to any details…but he’s not stupid…” “Shiro…no he isn’t…man’s a fucking genius and scary. I respect him more than our dad and I swear I am going to kill you.” “King, it ain’t that bad. You’re his favorite, just…use that. Get him to agree to this if that’s what you want. But if he ain’t happy, he’ll kill us both…or worse…” Both twins shuddered at the thought and Ichigo ran a hand down his face, “Okay, I got this…” “What are you going to do?” “Well, Shirosaki, you’re going to sit your stupid ass down by Nnoitora and keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking for one.” Shiro turned and sat down on the couch cuddling up to the tall male without complaint and took the man’s hand in his own much to Nnoitora’s delight as he wrapped his other arm around his shoulders with a smile.

Gin and Urahara walked in a moment later with tea for everyone and Aizen stood to shake his hand with a smile. “Welcome to our home, Urahara.” “Thank you for welcoming me, Aizen. Though I wish it were under better circumstances.” “Not at all, it has been a pleasant evening.” Urahara looked between the two boys and looked back at him, “It has? With these two?” “Quite so. I’m glad they came,” Gin stated sitting back down next to Aizen and Urahara sat on the floor carefully. “What brings you here this evening,” Ichigo stated as he sat down next to Grimmjow putting a hand on his thigh looking evenly at the man. “Ichigo, I told you not to do anything brash.” “You did, yes.” “Then why did you go and do something brash?” “Its me. Are you really surprised?” “Honestly, not really, but to go this far,” the man glanced at Grimmjow who raised a brow at him as he put an arm around Ichigo, who leaned in to him without realizing it. “Well, to be honest, it isn’t all bad. As Aizen and Gin have stated, it has been a pleasant evening. Besides, he has a cat so he can’t be all bad.” “A…Ichigo…” Shiro face palmed trying not to laugh as his brother who was completely serious about this issue.

“Godfather, when have you ever known me to do something I didn’t want to do?” “Never.” “Then what does that tell you about this?” “That on some level you want to do this, but why?” “Its you. You’re my godfather and have been there for me as a real father my whole life. You are my safe haven away from everyone else. I can go to you about anything and I have. Urahara-san, you’ve always been there for me and I want to be there for you this time and help you. If getting fucked into a mattress by cotton candy here and playing boyfriend for three weeks ensures you get to keep your place, then so be it. I’ll do it.” “And if you end up staying with me, so be it,” Grimmjow whispered in to his ear and he gasped looking at him. “You…” “Are serious. I like you, wouldn’t have offered this if I didn’t.” “Oh. Well.” Ichigo was speechless as he leaned in to man blushing as he sipped his tea trying to ignore all the eyes that were on him.

Urahara sighed and looked at Shiro, “What do you think about this?” Shiro blinked and looked at Ichigo waiting and smiled when his brother nodded at him, “I think its not a bad arrangement as long as cotton candy remembers that my brother ain’t a whore or a toy to throw away in three weeks. He needs to understand that my brother is an over-the-top person and he needs to learn who Ichigo is as a person on all sides. If he intends to be in his life, then he better understand that we Kurosaki’s don’t play. We plan long-term.” “So, does that mean I’m in your future,” Nnoitora asked with a toothy grin at the male who face palmed again with a laugh. “Shut it, stick.” “Oh, come on, your brother can plan the wedding.” Yellow eyes lit up at that thought and he looked at his brother, “Speaking of weddings, what song is that idiot using for the event?” “He wants to do Forever and For Always…I’m leaning more towards About Us.” “Forever…isn’t that by Shania Twain?” “Yes, Aizen, it is. I’m impressed you know that.” “About Us…which one?” “He is We ft. Owl City.”

Shiro tilted his head, “I don’t think I know that one…” Ichigo smiled softly, “It’s a beautiful song. Inoue said she would help me sing it since it’s a two-person song.” “I should look it up,” Shiro said pulling out his phone before his brother started to sing it softly closing his eyes and getting the attention of everyone in the room as he sang it in entirety laying his head on Grimmjow’s shoulder. When the song ended, he sighed and opened his eyes, blushing deeper when he realized what he had done, “S-sorry…” “Don’t be,” Aizen said with a smile, “you have a lovely voice, son. That is a beautiful song.” “And perfect for those idiots,” Shiro nodded. “I think so.” Looking at his godfather he sighed, “I know you’re not happy about this but I need you to be okay with it…” “You need me to not tell your father,” the man stated raising a brow at him. “See, you understand.” Urahara smiled lightly, “I’ll not tell him under one condition.” “Okay?” “I want you to promise me that if you fall alone, you won’t go back to how you were after Tsukishima.”

Shiro leaned forward looking at him and he looked at his right arm, “That is a good promise and condition, King.” “I know and I promise I won’t do that again. Ever.” “He’s the one that you killed yourself because of?” He glanced at Grimmjow with a nod, “Yeah…told you, it didn’t well. He and I were together for two years and I found out he was cheating on me with a chick…I bought him a ring, too…and even got off early to surprise him…found them in our bed together…” “I’m not gonna do that to you. I don’t cheat, I might look at red at the event, but at the end of the night, you’re in my bed and my arms. Its that simple. Besides, I told you earlier that I wouldn’t drop you,” blue eyes met his and kissed him softly. His brother smiled softly and sat back with a content sigh, “I have no further complaints.” “I can consent to this with that promise and know that if you hurt my boy, I’ll bury you alive and your father’s money or status won’t protect nor save you.”

The look on Urahara’s face made everyone shift and Gin smiled widely, “Believe me. Ichigo is more than welcome here and if Grimmjow hurts him, I will make his life hell and ensure that Ichigo knows he is still welcome here.” “What if he hurts me? Why is that not in this conversation?” Shiro, Ichigo, and Urahara all laughed at that and Urahara held up a hand. “One thing you should know about my boy if you are going to be dating him…” “I’m perfect.” “Okay…so, seriously…” “No, Grimmjow, he is serious,” Urahara stated calming himself completely, “Ichigo is the perfect partner. He’ll give and give and ask for nothing in return. You’ll never really doubt that he’s yours. Ever. He will never do anything you don’t want to do and if you don’t want him somewhere, he won’t go unless its important and he’ll take you with him to ensure you know he’s safe.” “Ichigo will never ask of you what he isn’t willing to give in return and he’ll kill himself to make you happy,” Shiro added with a smile.

“In our group, we have a saying. “Once a part of us, always a part of us.” It’s our way of saying that no matter what happens, if we involve you at one point, you’ll always have us in your corner unless you do something that’s unforgivable like Tsukishima did to me.” “He’s lucky I didn’t kill him…” “You’re welcome to, Shi. I don’t even care anymore. Anyways, if you’re with me, you’re with me. I’m yours. You’re mine. That’s how it works. My friends and I are a package deal, though so if this becomes serious, you’ll need to meet them. Yes, they might make you uncomfortable at first, especially seeing what Shiro and I were talking about earlier with Yumi and them, but they are reliable, down, and will always have my back. And yours.” “We call, they show up and vice versa. We’re a fucked-up family.” “It’s ours, though, Shiro.” “And we wouldn’t trade it for the world.” “Never. That goes for Nnoi, too if he intends to make you his.” “Hm, what about Ulq and Szayel?”

Ichigo looked at the two brothers who seemed like they didn’t want to be a part of this conversation. “They are welcome to hang out with us anytime. Newcomers are always welcome. Besides, I think Uryu and Szayel might have a few things in common so he would have someone to talk to.” Shiro laughed and slid off the couch smacking the floor, “On my life, I swear I want to hook them up now!” “Shiro…” “Look at him! Imagine it!” Ichigo looked at Szayel carefully and his mouth twitched, “Oh…I do see it…” Szayelaporro moved to sit beside Ichigo slowly, “Who is Uryu and what can you see?” Taking his phone from Grimmjow, he pulled up a picture of the male in question and showed it to the male, “We could see you two together…though I’m curious as to who would be the female in that relationship… Then again, if you’re straight, its cool.” “He’s gay. Ulquiorra is the only straight one in the bunch,” Nnoitora provided with a huge grin. “He’s pretty,” the pink haired male said holding the phone. “Gag the bitch!” “Shiro!”

Ichigo looked at his brother incredulously as the male just laughed harder now laying in the floor doubled over at Nnoitora’s feet with tears in his eyes. “Gag? What is he…oh…,” Szayel blushed lightly and smiled handing the phone back to him, “I think I would like to meet him.” “Just to discuss lenses or perhaps clothing? He’ll be at the event in two days. Everyone in the group will there. Even Chad!” “Oh, Chad is back in the country?” “He’s only here for the weekend then he flies back out.” “That’s nice. I know you miss him.” “I do, but he loves what he does and I won’t ever stand in the way of anyone’s dreams. Speaking of being in the country, is your bitch back yet?” “Yoruichi is still out of the country and you shouldn’t call her that.” “When your wife stops trying to smother me, I’ll stop calling her a bitch.” “Fair enough. I should get going, it’s getting late,” Urahara stood nodding at Ichigo and frowning at the pale twin who was now sitting up trying to calm himself. “Shiro, you’re going to ruin your eyeliner. Stop it. Aizen, Gin, good to see you both. Have a good evening. I’ll let myself out.” Aizen stood and shook the man’s hand, “Very well, Urahara. Have a good evening.”

After Urahara had left, Gin looked at the boys with a frown and Ichigo raised a brow at him. “So, two are paired it seems, and a third one is being paired. That leaves one left.” Ichigo glanced at Ulquiorra before turning to face him, “Do you have a type?” “Loyal.” “So, look wise…” “Not particular.” “So, I know this girl that is pretty, funny, clumsy as all hell…” “Inoue? Really? You want to set him up with her?” “Why not? I mean she’s single, pretty, loyal as fuck, she can kick some ass thanks to being around us long enough, she won’t stand for him being made fun of or fucked with, and she is fun to be around.” “I suppose that is true…I think she deserves someone who will treat her right and she hates pompous, rich kids. The money isn’t the problem, it’s the attitude and the fact that they think they can have her because they have money.” “Hm. Yeah, she really hates those events…” “Can you blame her…look at her? She’s got huge tits and hips to die for. She’s also very pretty, why wouldn’t they hit on her,” Shiro scoffed.

Ichigo shrugged, “Never paid much attention to her like that.” His phone went off and he answered it with a smile, “Hey, red! Oh…tonight…what?! Everyone’s there!?” “Where?!” “Fuck…I don’t know. We’re with our boyfriends and their family. Yeah…okay…bye.” Shiro was bouncing in place, “Tell me the whole group got together and are throwing a massive fucking party without us…” “They are…at Ru’s place…” “Around the corner…?” “Around the corner.” “So…” “They can come.” “Why are we still here?” “Grimmjow, would you like to meet my friends?” “Sure.” “Let’s go! Aizen, Gin, thank you for having us in your…lovely home. We should do this again!” “Let me get my keys.” “You won’t need them. Uryu literally lives down the street. We can walk.” “Fuck that, I’m running!”

Shiro took off down the street with Ichigo laughing behind him as he chased him towards the house that they knew all too well. The four brothers followed cautiously as Aizen and Gin waved them off with smiles and closed the front door. Ichigo felt himself relax more than he had in a while, even as he stopped a few feet from the house and allowed Grimmjow to put an arm around him. Uryu’s house was a two-story beige house with a black front door and black window panes, brick stairs leading up to the porch that wrapped around it. Gnomes stood scattered across the lawn and Shiro chuckled at them knowing that they had all added them knowing it would annoy the male. There were several chairs littered across the porch for everyone to use when they stayed outside and Ichigo smiled knowing that the neighbors hated it when they did. The music inside could be heard and Shiro leaned back towards him with a mischievous smile, “Should we use the front door or second story window?”

Placing his hand on his chin, Ichigo feigned as if he were actually thinking about his question, “Well, brother mine, what kind of friends would we be if we went in the normal way? I mean, scaring everyone is always the better option.” “Shh, quiet, we’re hunting idiots,” Shiro whispered to the others in a serious tone as he and Ichigo made their way up to the tree in the front yard and started to climb it before jumping on to the second story roof and made their way towards the window that Uryu kept unlocked for them. Ichigo climbed in before Shiro and after a moment there was a loud scream as they ran out the front door laughing. “YES!” Shiro jumped up and down like a kid at a candy store. “What the fuck is wrong you two?” A pale, skinny male who stood at 5’9”, with shoulder length black hair that framed his face, wearing designer glasses, a white, long-sleeved v-neck shirt with black skinny jeans and black socks stepped out on to the porch glaring at them both.

“Oh, come on, Ru,” Ichigo stated between his laughs as he straightened himself, “we brought guests!” Uryu glanced over at the four who were watching with wide eyes and he nodded, “I see that. So, who exactly are they?” “Stick, pinky, cotton candy, and emo.” “Really, Shiro, I need names not nicknames,” Uryu stated putting a hand on his hip glaring at him again. “Stick is Nnoitora, pinky is Szayelaporro, cotton candy is Grimmjow, and emo is Ulquiorra,” Ichigo provided chuckling. “Yes. Stick and cotton candy are claimed, though. You can have pinky.” “Shirosaki, get off my property.” “Nope!” “Ichigo.” “I’m not in this, Ru. I came to see my family. You choose to shoot him, that’s not my problem.” “Hey!” “Come on, guys!” Ichigo waved them all inside and smiled brightly at the scene in front of him before relaxing entirely as Uryu came to stand beside him. “When was the last time we did this?” “With everyone? Almost a year now.” “Too long.” “Agreed.”

The living room that usually consisted of a long burgundy couch, a glass coffee table, two burgundy recliners, and a long rug now consisted of a bunch of pillows, blankets, and a group of laughing, smoking, and drinking adults. He caught sight of Kenpachi with Yachiru in the corner laughing about something among themselves. The man had his hair down to his shoulders, had an eye patch over his right eye, a scar down the left side of his face, and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, ripped blue jeans, and black combat boots. Yachiru had bright pink hair to her shoulders, dark pink eyes, and was wearing a black tank top with blue jeans and white socks, with a bandage wrapped around her upper left arm. Ikkaku and Yumichika were in the middle of living room sharing a joint and joking around with Hisagi and Kira. Ikkaku was bald with red eye shadow in the corners of his eyes, with a blue t-shirt with rolled up sleeves and blue jeans with blue socks. Yumi had jaw length black hair, some feathers on his right eye and eye brow, purple eyes, and was in a purple v-neck with dark blue skinny jeans and black socks. Hisagi had spiky black hair, three scars across the right side of his face, sixty-nine tattooed under his left eye, had a choker on, a matching set on each of his upper arms, wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white socks. Kira was a blonde, with it styled covering his face partially and went down to his shoulder blades, with a blue v-neck, washed out blue jeans, and white socks.

Byakuya and Renji were next to them in their own little world and he saw Shinji speaking with Lisa and Chad on the other side of them. Byakuya had long black hair currently pulled up in a messy bun as he took a hit from the blunt that he had taken from Renji, had grey eyes, and wore black slacks and a white button up shirt with white socks. Renji had bright red hair cut in an odd style, and had tribal tattoos that covered his forehead, neck, arms, and back, and wore a bright red v-neck with ripped black jeans and black socks. Shinji had shoulder length blonde hair cut at an angle across his forehead, a piano-like smile, brown eyes, and was wearing a yellow mustard button up, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Lisa had black hair pulled up in a ponytail with bangs that framed her face, glasses, turquoise eyes, and was wearing a blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and black socks. Chad had dark brown hair covering his grey eyes tonight, and was wearing a sleeveless burgundy shirt, black jeans, and black sock.

Toshiro and Mastumoto were also in the floor arguing lightly amongst each other. Toshiro had bright white hair that was spiked in different directions, turquoise eyes, and wore a sleeveless white shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. Mastumoto had bright, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and curves for miles that she showed in her short shorts, white tank top, and knee-high white stockings. He frowned, “Where’s Inoue?” “She’s on her way, should be here now though.” “Sorry…Oh. Ichigo! Shiro!” They turned and looked at the girl in question and he smiled fondly, “Inoue, why are you carrying nine bags?” “I didn’t want to make multiple trips.” 

Shiro and Ichigo took some of the bags from her and he smiled down at the burnt orange haired girl with brown eyes, a soft smile, and curves to die for as she sported a blue t-shirt, tight blue jeans, and black ankle boots. “Inoue, you don’t need to make multiple trips, that’s what we are for.” “I don’t like to ask you all for help, you know that. Who are the newcomers?” “Right. Let’s get everything in here and we’ll do introductions.” Everyone had looked up and were waiting for them all to come in and join them. Ichigo moved to the middle of the group where Yumi, Ikkaku, Byakuya, and Renji all grabbed him and yanked him down to the floor attacking him. “Stop! Oh…stop!” He laughed as they tickled him relentlessly. “You didn’t say you were coming!” “Yeah!” “I know, I know, but we’re here!” They let up and he sat up with a smile, “Okay. So, the newcomers are…well…okay, so pinky is Szayelaporro, cotton candy is Grimmjow, emo is Ulquiorra, and stick is Nnoitora. They are the sons of Aizen and Gin, who recently moved in up the road.”

Everyone had moved to the floor around Ichigo at this point and Shiro was laying across his lap smiling blissfully. “So, this is Kenpachi, our daughter Yachiru, Toshiro, Mastumoto, Shinji, Lisa, Chad, Yumi, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Inoue, and Uryu. Welcome to the group!” “Yeah, Ru, come on, man! Crank that bass,” Shiro yelled. Uryu moved to the wall and clicked a button opening up a pin pad where he clicked a set of numbers and the wall opened revealing a top-of-the-line stereo system that was wired throughout the living room for surround sound. “What should we start with?” “Dude, let’s just put something on!” “Look at Me Now, Bitch!” Ichigo bounced where he was sitting as Uryu played the old song and the bass kicked in surprising the four newcomers when it did as everyone got up.

~~

Grimmjow shook when the bass hit as he watched the group dance to the song while singing as if they practiced the choreography. He mainly watched as his male smiled and looked perfectly at peace as he sang and then moved back as Uryu moved to the floor and started rap Busta Rhymes perfectly, completely shocking him and his brothers. Ichigo took the joint from Byakuya and took a hit before laughing at whatever the male had said. Brown eyes looked over met his, before the male took another hit and made his way over to the four of them. “You know, we won’t bite. You can join us all. If you smoke, smoke. Drink. Have a blast. That’s what we’re about. Kicking back, defending and protecting each other while just having fun.” He took the joint from the male and took a hit stepping closer to him, kissing him, “I think this is going to be very fun, berry.” “It can be as fun as you want, cotton candy.” The orange haired male pulled him down for another kiss running a hand up his chest making him shudder.

When they broke apart, the male was blushing brightly and smiling fondly at him, “Come on.” He let himself be pulled towards the group that nodded at him politely. “I am surprised you know them, Ichigo,” Byakuya stated, “much less dating one of them.” “Yeah, well he paid ten thousand for me, can’t really deny that kind of money, my man.” Grimmjow choked on the joint at that as the ones around them all looked over in disbelief as Ichigo just laughed. “I’m not sure if you’re serious or kidding,” Renji said giving him a look. “I’m serious. Urahara owed Aizen ten thousand, so Grimmjow offered to pay it in exchange of keeping me for three weeks.” “So, this is just temporary?” “No,” Grimmjow stated quickly as he looked down at Ichigo, “it ain’t temporary. He’s mine. I just figured paying for his godfather’s debt would be a good solid way in.” “It worked.” “Good.” Ichigo laughed and looked over at a glaring Kenpachi and he pulled him over towards him. “Where’s Yachiru?” “She went to the kitchen with Inoue. So, this is the new boyfriend who bought you?” “I mean, yeah. Be nice or I’ll kick your fucking ass.” “Tch, shut it Kurosaki. I have no beef with him as long he doesn’t hurt you.”

“Good, then we’re fine,” Grimmjow stated plainly looking up at the male before glancing over and seeing Shiro light up another joint letting Nnoitora hit it with him. “Damn. How much weed is in this place?” “Uh, we all smoke so there’s enough to go around, that’s for sure. If you don’t want to smoke with them, you don’t have to. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” “I’m fine. My parents smoke sometimes when they are stressed, its nothing new to us. Its nice though to see that people still get together like this.” “We try to.” “Momma!” He watched Ichigo move around him and catch the little pink haired girl, lifting her into the air with a smile. “Hello, little one. How are you? What are you doing here?” “Auntie Yuzu is coming to get me for a girl’s night with Karin!” “Is she?” “Yes, daddy says I don’t need to be around all the smoke and alcohol.” “Your daddy is right about that. How’s you arm?” “It’s fine!” He looked at the pink wrap on her upper left arm and chuckled, “She’s cute.”

She looked at him with a big smile, “So, your momma’s boyfriend?” “Yes. Grimmjow.” “Grimm?” “Grimm works, too.” “Grimm! Don’t hurt momma, or daddy will kill you.” “Apparently, he has to get in line. Urahara and my mom threatened me already this evening.” “Grandpa Kisuke?” “Yep.” “He’s vicious when he needs to be,” she giggled. “I’d believe it with it the look he gave me.” “Ah, there’s Yuzu now,” Ichigo stated hugging the little girl tighter for a moment before handing to her a young girl with light blonde hair to her shoulders, brown eyes, and wearing a school uniform. “Yuzu, how are you?” “I’m good, Ichi-nii. How are you doing?” “I’m good. Got a good solid job in the making, a hot boyfriend, and all my friends in one spot tonight. I’m at peace…” She smiled at her brother and nodded at Kenpachi who smiled down at her in return before she looked at him. “Oh, you’re new.” “This is my boyfriend, Grimmjow. Cotton candy, meet one of my little sisters, Yuzu.” “Nice to meet you, Yuzu.” “Likewise. Take care of my brother. We should get going, Karin has been texting me nonstop the last fifteen minutes. Bye.” “Bye! Behave, Yachiru!” “Okay!”

~~

It took all of twenty minutes before everyone had either a joint or a drink in hand, some had both. Everyone lounged in the floor curled up relaxing and joking around about anything and everything. “Ich,” Byakuya stated sitting up and looking at him, “how’s the event coming?” “Well, when I went this morning, everything was in and ready to be set up, so we’re good on the décor. I got the performers coming in tomorrow afternoon to go over the schedule with Hisagi since he’s the main man for that shit while I plan to arrive Friday morning to start the decorating myself with whoever the hell is there or comes to help.” “Good, so I have nothing to worry about.” “Do you ever? I got you man. Chill.” “Do you know what Renji is planning? I know he’s been nervous and I know something is up…” “Yes, I do know what he has planned and your bitch ass don’t need to know what it is, yet.” “Tell me he’s proposing.” Ichigo nearly choked on his drink as he sat up and looked over the male’s shoulders at Renji who had moved to the corner to speak with Shiro a couple minutes ago.

“What are you talking about?” “Oh, come on, it’s been four years. Its time and I am dying here! I just want him to ask me…I don’t care about the wedding or anything, I just want him for life…” Yumi crawled over and plopped down on Ichigo’s left leg, “He’s right you know, four years of dating and no ring. Not even a promise ring. Sad, really. What is red thinking? I mean if it were you Ichigo, you’d have put a ring on it by now and planned the perfect wedding.” “You two are being ridiculous,” he shook his head leaning back on to Grimmjow who had sat up behind him to hear the conversation. “Not really,” Ulquiorra added from their right as he laid back and looked at the four of them, “I mean if you wanted to be with someone, I think two to three years is enough time to figure out if you want to marry someone.” Inoue lifted her head off of Ulquiorra’s shoulder with a smile, “Honestly, you are all being ridiculous like Ichigo said. Renji is a nervous wreck when it comes to these things. Just let him be and he’ll ask when he is fully ready. If he doesn’t propose by the end of next month, we can all just kick his ass!”

They all laughed and Ikkaku shook his head plopping down beside Yumi, “Man, she’s not even wrong. He needs to get it together. I mean we all know those two are meant to be together. But, Bya, if you were to marry him, what kind of bachelor party would you want? Who would be your maid of honor? Who would plan it? How would the set up go?” Renji sat down behind Byakuya with a raised brow at Ichigo who glared at him. “Well, if Renji and Bya ever do get married, Ichigo would plan the wedding without a doubt,” Shiro said pulling Nnoitora over and sitting in his lap beside Ikkaku and Yumi. “Oh, absolutely. I already know the theme for it, too.” Renji blinked, “What?” “What? I’m sorry do you know what Byakuya is in terms of wedding bells, sir?” “Uh…what?” “Summer, winter, fall, spring…?” “That’s a thing…” Inoue sat up, straddling Ulquiorra’s waist as she, Ichigo, and Shiro all gasped at his question putting a hand to their chests. “Yes, Renji, that is a thing,” Inoue snapped. “Oh, huh. Winter, maybe?” Shiro shook his head and Byakuya turned back to look at him with a look that could have turned him to dust before he looked back at Ichigo.

“First of all, Renji, he is clearly a spring in a lovely white suit with a red vest and tie, hair pulled up halfway in to a beautifully intricate bun with pieces spiking around it. You are also a spring with a lovely black suit with a white vest and tie with your hair down and flowing over your shoulders. Secondly, if anyone is a winter, its Uryu and Toshiro,” Ichigo stated with plenty of sass. Uryu lifted his head off of Szayel’s chest where they were lying next to Ulquiorra and Inoue, “Facts. I would rock a white winter wedding.” “Sounds fabulous,” Szayel said softly as he ran a hand through Uryu’s hair with a light smile. “Oh, I can totally plan for you two,” Ichigo squealed in excitement making them all jump. Hisagi and Kira had sat back behind Grimmjow so if he laid back, he would be on Hisagi’s chest and they just laughed shaking their heads. Toshiro and Matsumoto had managed to sit next to Yumi and were in their own little world still arguing with each other.

He chuckled watching them for a moment and saw that Kenpachi had closed his eyes as he laid off the side of the group relaxed and he smiled when he saw that Lisa had laid back on his right leg watching them all with a small smile. Chad had taken a seat next to her and he realized that they were missing some people. “Hey, Chad, how’s your boxing career?” “Its fine. I won the last four fights I did and am taking a small break before a major tournament in a week.” “Oh, cool. I missed your last fight, but the other three were fucking awesome! You got moves! I hate that you aren’t around anymore though…” “Hm. I do miss this at times.” “Has anyone heard from Tastuki?” “She is coming back tomorrow so she’ll be here for the event,” Inoue provided laying back down on the male that she had obviously lain claim on – who didn’t seem to mind in the least as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Good, I miss her. She’s cool, I think you’ll love her,” Ichigo said to the male behind him who nuzzled his hair with a chuckle. “So far, I like all your friends. They all seem laid back.” “Unless it comes to events, then stay out of our way,” Yumi said rolling over on to his back letting Ikkaku curl up against him with a smile. “True, you girls and your hair and makeup,” the male said with a laugh getting smacked by Yumi, Shiro, and Ichigo. “Hair and makeup are important,” Shiro hissed before he settled back onto the tall male who held him around his waist with a content smile while he drank from his cup. “Especially after setting up all morning and only have three hours to get ready,” Ichigo supplied with a dramatic flare of his own making them all laugh again.

“We should do this more often,” Toshiro said moving to lay down with his head on Yumi’s back. “Yes, we should. I know we meet at the club here and there, but seriously. This is the best,” Mastumoto agreed laying on the small male who simply blinked down at her shaking his head. “Well, we all have jobs and shit now…,” Shiro said with a sigh and closed his eyes. “Yeah, its exhausting and when we all get together lately, we’re all too tired to do anything. Like tonight,” Ichigo supplied shifting so he was fully against the male behind him and nuzzled his neck. “Its relaxing and good to be around people who care though,” Grimmjow stated with a smile. He smiled and closed his eyes knowing he was right about that and felt himself drift off to sleep slowly as everyone started to shift and lay down together.

~~

Morning light came in through the windows and he blinked groggily with a glare at it before realizing he couldn’t move. Looking around, he noticed that he was pinned against Grimmjow with their heads on Hisagi’s stomach and chest on their right sides. Hisagi’s hand was thrown across them while he held Kira against his other side. Ulquiorra and Inoue were curled up next to Ichigo with her facing them holding the male’s arm as he laid on his back with Szayel curled in to him on his other side holding Uryu to him. He could see Kenpachi on his back beside Uryu snoring peacefully with an arm over his eyes blocking any light. Shifting slightly, he looked down and saw that Renji and Byakuya’s legs were mixed with his and Grimmjow’s as they were curled up together with Byakuya’s head on his shoulder with his face in his neck. Straining his neck, he saw the Nnoitora had laid beside Renji with Shiro sprawled on top of his pinning him to the floor on his back. Yumi and Ikkaku were still laying beside him, Ikkaku on his stomach with an arm around Yumi’s waist, and Toshiro had fallen asleep using Yumi as a pillow and was still very much under the big breasted Mastumoto. _If I only I could get a picture of this_. A phone started to buzz by his ass and sliding his hand carefully into Grimmjow’s pocket he pulled it out and raised a brow answering it quietly.

“Hey, yeah everyone’s asleep. You can come by, it’s the house down the road from you with all the garden gnomes. Front door should be open. No, its fine. Come on in.” A few minutes later, the front door opened carefully and he glanced back as best he could in his position to see Aizen and Gin walking in looking around at them all carefully. “This is not what I was expecting,” Gin said with a wide smile. “I wish I could get a picture of this,” Ichigo said with a small smile. Aizen pulled out his phone and took a couple different shots, “I can text these to Grimmjow for you or take your number and send to them you directly.” “Man, you’re the best. Send them to him, I’ll give you my number later when I can get up. What did you guys need?” “Ah, we have a meeting and wanted to make sure the kids had a way back in to the house when they left here,” Aizen said pulling out a small key ring with three keys on it carefully leaning over and handing them to Ichigo. “Cool, thanks. I’ll make sure they get in to the house after they freak out for a few minutes.” “We would expect nothing less,” Gin teased as he waved and pulled Aizen from the house as the male simply smiled down at him.

“You are something else,” was muttered in to his ear and he giggled pocketing the keys. “Morning to you, too.” “They like you.” “I’m glad.” “You really have no idea what you’re getting in to,” Grimmjow muttered nuzzling his hair. “Hm, marriage, adopting kids, having a big family, being able to have a mom, and more?” Blue eyes opened and looked at him carefully, “You do know what you’re getting in to.” “I’m all in if you are.” “I love a good poker game.” “Let’s see who loses their chips first, shall we?” “Hm, what’s the bet, then?” “I bet you’ll be dying to ask me to marry you within a month.” “I bet it’ll take at least two.” “Good odds, sir.” “I think so.” “Shut up, you’re both idiots and too fucking loud!” They all jumped at Shiro’s outburst before he settled back on to Nnoitora with a glare at them all. “What the fuck…?” Renji looked behind him and looked around trying to figure out who he was yelling at. “Sorry, Shi…go back to sleep,” Ichigo said trying not to laugh. Uryu sat up with a glare at the pale twin, “I swear to god, if they want to whisper among themselves and make a stupid ass bet, let them. Don’t fucking yell in my house!”

“Now you’re the one yelling,” Shiro stated with a glare. “It’s my house!” “Shh! Do not wake up Kenpachi…,” Ichigo said as the male started to move a bit and everyone froze looking over at him, only relaxing when he started to snore again. “Fuck that was close,” Shiro stated relaxing. “Yeah, he is not the nicest person when he gets woken up…” “No, he’s fine if its you waking him up,” Uryu stated looking at him. “He also likes me,” Ichigo said rolling his eyes. “No, he loves you. There’s a difference.” “True, but its okay. I’ll always love him, too. That won’t ever change. Now, can we all get up so I can wake his ass up without breaking the house?” Slowly, they all untangled themselves moving away from the tall male in question as Ichigo kissed Grimmjow softly before crawling over and straddling the man taking a deep breath. Lifting the man’s arm, he let it drop the floor making the man shift under him, “Kenpachi. Time to wake up.” He took a fist full his shirt and shook him one good hard time making the man sit up and grab him with a growl.

Kenpachi froze when he saw Ichigo on his lap and let go of his upper arms slowly as he looked around, “Its morning?” “Yes. You awake now?” “No.” “Coffee?” “Yes.” “Let me up.” He sat back and Ichigo stood up stretching and made his way to the kitchen with Uryu and Inoue in tow to start coffee and breakfast. Grimmjow stood up, giving Kenpachi a wary glance and made his way to the kitchen watching him carefully. “You can ask me, you know,” he whispered looking back at the blue haired male who shifted. “He and you…?” “We dated for a bit then realized we were better off as friends who shared a daughter. He’s someone I can rely on when I need to and vice versa. No, you don’t need to be jealous, unless he’s better in bed than you are, but I find that hard to believe with the way you kiss me.” Blue eyes blinked and he smiled moving over to the male, “If he is, tell me and I’ll fix that problem real quick, berry.” Lips crashed to his possessively as hands slid in to his hair making him groan. “Hm, I don’t think it’ll be a problem. Not with you being that way. I can’t wait to get you in bed…” “Tonight.” “Okay, love birds, this is a kitchen, not a fuck factory,” Uryu stated shooing them out of the way as he went into the cabinet where they had been standing pulling down coffee cups.

Ichigo made Grimmjow a cup handing it to him and then made Kenpachi’s taking it over to him with a smile. “Shiro, you awake enough for coffee?” “No.” “Alright, Nnoitora, you want some coffee?” “No thanks. Szayel needs it more I’m sure.” “Hn, shut it.” “How do you take your coffee, Szayel?” “Black.” Nodding, he went to the kitchen and smiled at Uryu, “Ru, your boyfriend is requesting a black cup of coffee. Why don’t you take it to him?” Uryu poured a cup with a blush, “Shut up, we haven’t decided anything…” “He slept with you, you’re his,” Grimmjow provided while sipping his own cup with a smile. They laughed as Uryu blushed darker taking the man his cup of coffee with a small smile and made kissy noises when Szayel smiled up at him. Szayel glared over at them as Uryu covered his face and everyone laughed. Inoue shook her head as she flipped the bacon and sausage patties over while Ichigo moved to work on the eggs and check the biscuits in the oven.

He was aware of the blue eyes on him the entire time he worked around Inoue as if they practiced working in the kitchen for years together not missing a beat as the other moved around and moved in response to the other. As Uryu moved to pull out a fold up table, Renji grabbed some chairs with the help of Byakuya who’s hair had come down and was framing his face at the moment as he moved. Yumi was brushing out his hair in a mirror as he fixed his feathers, too and Ikkaku just watched him with a smile as Ichigo took over two cups of coffee for them. “Thank you, darling,” Yumi said with a sigh as he took a sip of the black liquid with a loving sigh. “Sure thing, babe,” Ichigo responded with a nod and wink. Ikkaku laughed shaking his head at them as they giggled. “Ichigo!” He ran back to the kitchen after being called by Inoue and helped her plate the eggs, bacon, sausage patties, and biscuits taking it all over to the table in two trips with how much they had made for everyone. Ulquiorra was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed and Ichigo raised a brow at him, “Is he okay?” “He’s not a morning person,” Szayel said sitting next to his brother and tapping his thigh making him blink and look around before noticing the food on the table.

“Inoue and Ichigo cooked breakfast. Hungry?” “Hn.” “You want some coffee? We made more,” Inoue said with a smile. “He drinks monster, not coffee,” Nnoitora said coming over with Shiro and plopping into a seat with the pale twin sitting in his lap. “I have some absolute zeroes in the fridge, want one?” Ulquiorra perked up at that and looked at Uryu as if he were the best thing in the room. “I’ll take that as a yes, give me a second,” Uryu turned and went back to the fridge rustling around in it before pulling out the can and bringing it over to the table for the male. “Thank you,” Ulquiorra said popping it open and taking a long swig of it. “Sure. I try to accommodate everyone’s needs when they over and Ichigo can drink those like no one’s business…” “Hey! I haven’t had one of those in two weeks, shut up!” “Yet you’re still as hyper as ever.” “Deal with it.” “I do…” “Then shut it.”

“How long have you all been friends?” They all turned to Grimmjow who was watching them all carefully as he looked around them all. “Well, Renji and I met when we were five, Inoue and I met when we were six… Byakuya we met when we were thirteen. I met Chad in the beginning of high school and Yumi and I dated in high school for a while, then we met Ikkaku, Toshiro, and Matsumoto. Shinji and I met when we were nineteen and Lisa came along a couple weeks later. Hisagi was a neighbor and he and Kira were a package deal so we grew up together, too. Kenpachi and I met the summer after my first year of high school. So, we’ve all known each other for most of our lives and the rest for the past few years.” “You mentioned someone else last night, someone who isn’t here.” “Oh, Tastuki…she and I met when I was four…so she’s a lifetime friend, too.” Grimmjow nodded and sat down next to him still thinking about something. “What’s on your mind, Grimmjow?” Inoue smiled sweetly at him as she waited for him to answer her and he shifted. “I just don’t think I’ve met people as close as you all are. I mean dating someone and handing them to someone who else, staying friends with them and becoming friends with their partner. Loving someone and staying friends with them. I mean…its all new to me…”

Ikkaku leaned forward and took a piece of bacon with a smile, “Are you worried about Ichigo?” “Not particularly.” “Dude, you have nothing to worry about. He’s a cool person and a very loyal friend and boyfriend. Yeah, he and Yumi dated, yes, he gave him to me, and yeah, we’re friends with each other. At first, I was worried that Ichigo was going to hurt me with his reputation and all, but when he shook my hand and smiled it was like being next to the sun and honestly, I stopped worrying. Actually, when someone stepped to me regarding Yumi, Ichigo was the one that beat their ass and defended our relationship.” Inoue laughed, “I remember that! Ichigo was so mad about the entire situation, he went after six different people who questioned you guys.” “He was a mess when he was done,” Uryu chuckled thinking back on it. “They should have kept their mouths shut,” Ichigo muttered with a glare as he popped his knuckles.

“Reputation,” Szayel questioned with a raised brow. “Ah, right…we should probably tell you who we are and what we do if you’re going to be a part of our lives…,” Shiro said with a wary glance to Ichigo who shifted in his seat. “I think we can wait on that one. Just know that we are all fighters and we protect what’s ours. No matter the cost.” Grimmjow nudged him with a raised brow and he smiled, “Trust me, Grimm, that isn’t a conversation for today.” Shiro’s phone went off and he raised a brow at it before standing, “I think it is! Urahara just called for an SOS at Aizen’s work place!” They all jumped up and ran upstairs leaving the four brothers confused as they changed and pulled up their hair grabbing a few cases and heading back downstairs. “We take Kenpachi’s truck, Uryu’s Mercedes, Shiro and I will take our bikes, and Inoue, take the other truck.” “Roger that.”

Toshiro and Mastumoto had changed into a matching pair of black jeans and black tank tops tucked in to their jeans with black boots and she had pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Kenpachi had spiked his hair in all directions with bells on the ends and was now in a white sleeveless shirt and black jeans with his combat boots. Shinji and Ikkaku were in long-sleeved black shirts with black jeans and black running shoes. Yumi wore black skinny jeans with a long sleeved dark blue shirt, and blue adidas. Hisagi had put on a clean sleeveless blue t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots while Kira had changed into a white v-neck shirt with pale blue jeans and white adidas.

Lisa was in short black shorts with a red tank top and black combat boots with her hair in a simple ponytail. Inoue had matched her with blue shorts, a black tank top, black arm-length gloves, and black combat boots with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Uryu had put on black skinny jeans, a sleeveless white v-neck showing off the chain tattoos on his arms, and black boots. Shiro had chosen black jeans, a burgundy sleeveless shirt that showed off his own chain tattoos on his arms, and black combat boots. Ichigo had chosen dark blue ripped jeans, a blue sleeveless shirt showing his own chains down his arms, and black combat boots himself.

“Okay, Uryu, does he have his ear wig in?” “Testing, hold on…Urahara…yes, he does.” Ichigo took an ear wig from him and put in his ear before pulling his hair up, “What’s going on? Do you have an idea on how many there are? Damn. Okay, no you guys sit tight. We’ll get you out of there.” “Uh, what’s…,” Ulquiorra stood up slowly sipping on his monster. “Aizen’s work place has been compromised and there are shooters in the building. We are being called in to handle it,” Ichigo stated plainly with a bored look as he turned and went outside with the others following him without a second glance to the four brothers who followed them quietly. “If you’re coming with us, then you’ll need to stay out of our way,” Shiro stated looking back at them as he slid onto a Harley that was cherry red with black skulls on either side. Ichigo sat on his own Harley that was cobalt blue and started it up without looking up.

Kenpachi climbed up into a lifted black Chevrolet Silverado 1500 with Toshiro, Mastumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumi. Uryu slid in to the seat of his silver Mercedes GLC 300 waving for the four brothers to join him. Inoue climbed up in a cherry red Chevrolet Silverado HD and started it up with a smile as Shinji, Hisagi, and Kira climbed in to it with her. Ichigo waited for everyone to get situated before he took off out of the driveway with Shiro behind him as the other three pulled out one by one following them all without question. Ichigo thought about how having the four with them might compromise their teamwork and he shook his head not worrying about it at the moment as he went over a game plan in his head for this. As they arrived at the building, the cops parted for them to pull up knowing that they wouldn’t stand for being told to stand down and they would find another way in.

“Ichigo, you don’t have to worry about this,” the chief said coming up to him. “Sorry, my godfather’s in their and so are my boyfriend’s parents. Sitting this one out isn’t an option.” “I understand, do you need any help?” “No sir, we have Kenpachi. We’re good.” The chief nodded and went back to his post with the others as his friends grabbed their cases and moved to stand beside him. “How are we playing this?” “Quick, efficient, get to the top floor. Get these people out of their alive and in one piece preferably.” “Who goes where?” “Inoue and Uryu, I want you two to get to the top floor immediately and check on them. Lisa and Chad, I want you to help get everyone out safely with Shinji and Hisagi watching your backs. Kira, I want you to watch these four and keep them out of the way for the time being. Kenpachi, start clearing floors. Toshiro and Matsumoto I want you here with the police with updates. Shiro, get them to the top floor.” “What are you doing?” “I’m going to be with Kenpachi.” “Sounds good. Let’s go!”

He looked back at Grimmjow with a small smile, “Sorry, Grimm. We’ll explain all of this later.” Moving inside the building, they all took off in different directions as Kenpachi pulled out a pair of Glock G21s and started to shoot at some of the shooters on the first floor while Ichigo just moved around him silently and made his way to the stairs opening the door for the others to run up the stairs towards the top floor watching for other shooters to look at them. Kira cleared his throat and waved for the four to follow him up the stairs slowly while he watched for shooters in the hallways before he pulled his own Glock G21 and shot a man in the head as he stepped out of a doorway in to the stairwell and pointed a shotgun at them. “I hate these missions…I’m not a babysitter,” Kira muttered waving them past the doorway as Ichigo came up behind them and checking the floor for more shooters as Kenpachi moved past them to the next floor with a maniac smile. “I know you aren’t Kira, but I trust you to protect them. You’re not alone, here either. Kenpachi is near and so am I.”

“Where is your gun?” “Didn’t bring it.” “Ichigo…” “When have I ever needed one?” “Not the point…” “If you aren’t a shooter, make your way to the first floor and leave the building quickly! Move, go.” Workers filed out of the room and ran downstairs quickly at his order as they made their way to the upper floors clearing them one by one and eventually Ichigo stopped Uryu spoke in his ear through the ear wig. “Ichigo, you should get to the top floor, you aren’t going to like this…” “Who is it?” “You…I don’t even want to say it…” “Tsukishima?” “Yeah.” “Hn, he is the one person stupid enough to do this. We’ll be up in a moment.” “You godfather is aware we are here and by the looks of things, so is he.” “Good.” Kira and Kenpachi were looking at him with sober looks and waited for orders.

“New orders then. Uryu, I want you and Inoue in that room now. He won’t hurt you; he’s waiting for me I’m sure. Kenpachi, clear the floors, Kira stay here with them. They don’t need to be a part of that fight at all. Tsukishima is mine. If he’s here, then he isn’t alone, so tread carefully. His team is as efficient and deadly as we are.” Kenpachi and Kira nodded and the others all chimed in quickly. “Lisa, Chad, Shinji, and Hisagi, get these floors cleared of people once Kenpachi is done. I want this building empty within five minutes. Move.” Kenpachi took off up the stairs with Ichigo behind him moving past him to head to the top floor as Kenpachi made quick work of the shooters from floor to floor and the others all go everyone out safely. Kira leaned against the wall with a glare on his face at the thought of not being with them as they went towards the top floor, before smiling as Ichigo glanced back at him with a nod. 

~~

Uryu and Inoue stepped into the room carefully as Tsukishima glanced back at them and Uryu pulled out his Glock G30 aiming at him as Inoue moved towards the table slowly not once taking her eyes off the tall male who was carrying his own gun. “Oh, I was expecting Ichigo or perhaps Shiro. Not you two.” Taking in the sight of the tall male with black eyes, wavy shoulder length black hair, with a scar across his left eye wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt, and black dress shoes, Uryu glared darkly at him. “You shouldn’t have come back after what you did to him,” he hissed. “Oh, still mad about that? Hm. Perhaps Ichigo should learn to say no when he isn’t happy.” “He does, but he loved you and he still loves hard and gives everything he has,” Inoue stated still moving towards the table slowly. “Hm, that was his mistake now wasn’t it?”

Shiro stepped in with his hands in his pockets and walked up to the male confidently stopping two feet from him, “You always were a cocky piece of shit…I wonder how you got my brother to fall for you…” “He is easy to manipulate if you use the right words.” “Was I? I apologize for that.” Shiro stepped to the side looking at Aizen and Gin before looking at Urahara to ensure they hadn’t been shot. Ichigo walked in to the room as Kenpachi, Shinji, Lisa, Hisagi, and Chad stepped in behind him spreading out pointing their guns at him waiting for him to move. “Your team is still efficient.” “Well, your team got sloppy. Ginjo and Kensei are both knocked out, but alive for now. Though that can change. The rest of your men are all dead.” “You didn’t raise a weapon of your own, are you not worried that I don’t have snipers placed across the way? This glass isn’t bullet proof.”

Uryu lowered his gun and pulled out his case loading up the camera views and glared. “He’s got two snipers.” “See, you didn’t come fully prepared now did you?” “I love your cockiness, Tsukk, but you underestimate me,” Ichigo said with a smile. “Uryu, can you update me please?” “Snipers down.” “I thought Uryu was your sharp shooter.” “Kira is amazing. He understands the looks I give him at times. After we all took off, he took the others across the street with his own case and set up his rifle. See, Uryu isn’t the only sniper I have in my group, Kira is quite good himself and he hates being indoors, so having him on the roof makes him happy.” “Anyone else out there, Kira?” “No sir, but I have a shot on Tsukishima if need be.” “Good, thank you.” “Why is Inoue the one not armed?”

“She prefers it to be more personal like I do.” She pulled out wakizashi that was tucked in her shirt and smiled at him unsheathing it with a cold smile, “I like to paint things red, what can I say.” “Hm. So, you think I didn’t have a back up plan?” “I figure you plan to blow this place with all of us in it,” Ichigo shrugged and moved to sit down at the table looking up at him, “but that leaves you in here because none of us will go down without dragging you with us.” “Yes, you’re right. Though, I do have an escape plan that involves hurting all of your friends in the right places so they can’t move.” “I want to see you move.” Tsukishima smiled and turned to the group behind him and chuckled darkly, “This should be fun.” He clicked a button and an explosion erupted under them all making them all hit the floor as Ichigo lunged at the man sliding towards the window where Kira had shot and locked in an escape from their location. “Everyone, take the clips, and go!” Tsukishima punched him in the face knocking him off of him and Shiro dropped kicked the male in return. Urahara grabbed Aizen and Gin pulling them to the window breaking it and clipped on the clips to Gin’s pants, and one on Aizen’s, “Hold on, and just go. Trust me, these boys are capable as are the girls.” They both grabbed the handles of the bar and jumped using the zip line to escape to the next building where Grimmjow and Nnoitora caught them pulling them in to the building.

Urahara slid down with Lisa on his back next before Shinji and Hisagi came down. Inoue was seen slashing Tsukishima’s front drawing blood before Kenpachi threw him across the room, grabbing her and jumping out the window sliding towards the others hanging off the handle bar with her over his shoulder. Shiro and Ichigo stood on either side of Tsukishima glaring at him waiting for him to move as the building collapsed bit by bit under them making them all move around trying to stay standing. “Shiro, go!” “No!” “Now! I’m right behind you!” His brother glared and then ran to the window grabbing the handles and sliding towards the others. Uryu pulled out a gun and put on a pair of specialized glasses and aimed as Shiro landed. Ichigo watched him land and cut the rope with a smile to them all before stepping away from window as they looked on in horror as he turned and punched Tsukishima backwards as the building fell taking them with it.

~~

“Ichigo!” Inoue screamed as she covered her mouth as the others just watched in horror as the building collapsed. “He…he was…,” Shiro hit his knees watching the building drop before Uryu took the shot with the gun he had aimed and smiled, “Got him!” “What?!” Slowly they watched as the smoke cleared and Ichigo was standing on the end of the metal contraption that Uryu had shot into the mainframe of the building and breathing heavily as he waved at them all. “What the hell?!” “We knew that the building would fall, and if anyone was left it would be him. He’d make sure we all got out safely then let it drop trusting us to catch him somehow. I had this made weeks ago when we found out that he was in town again and was watching Aizen. We kept our eyes on him and figured out what he was planning and planned accordingly,” Uryu shrugged as he attached the gun to the ceiling of the room and attached a clip and a handle for Ichigo that he sent down to him.

Inoue glared, “Who all was involved in this knowledge?” “Me, Ichigo, Kira, and Kenpachi. None of us were to say a word to the others about it in case plans changed and we needed to move faster than what we anticipated.” Ichigo clipped the clip to his pants and took the handle as Uryu clicked a button on the gun and he shot up towards them all. Undoing himself, Ichigo landed on his feet and was punched by Shiro who wiped tears from his face with a menacing glare, “I swear if you ever do anything that stupid again, I’ll shoot you myself!” “I’m really sorry, but it was not something you would have agreed to. I trust my team and I trust that I would have been caught. I’m alive. We are alive. The building can be repaired and Tsukishima is gone. It’s over…” Inoue threw herself at him before kneeing him and his gut hard, “You’re an asshole!” “Anyone else wanna hit me…” Kenpachi laughed and Hisagi glared moving to stand by Kira who looked guilty about not telling the man. Shinji just frowned at having been left out and shrugged as Lisa and Chad both smacked him in the back of his head knocking him to floor.

Shiro sighed and held up his hands, “We are a team. All of us. You don’t get to decide to withhold information from us like that. You scared us! Again!” Ichigo stood up and Uryu pulled the gun down packing it away, “He has a point. I told you we should have told them.” “Yes, but Shiro would not have left and you know that. Catching one of us is one thing, but could you have caught us both?” “I would have tried.” “I didn’t need you to try, I needed you to catch me. I made sure that bastard went down instead of using his getaway which was the point of that to begin with. He was my problem and I wanted it handled.” “Yes, but you aren’t alone,” Inoue said crossing her arms with a glare, “you know we back you. Always.” “I know you do, which is why Kenpachi got you out of there. You wounded him and I thank you for that, because it caught him off guard long enough to knock him back where we needed him to be for Shiro to get out of there.” She smiled lightly and shook her head, “You’re going to be the death of all of us, aren’t you?” “Not if I can help it. You’re my team and its my job to protect you all, like it is your job to watch my back and catch me if I fall. You’ve done well today, thank you.”

Grimmjow stepped towards the orange haired male, who turned to him and slid closer, “You’re alright…” “Yes.” “You got my parents out of there.” “Yes.” “You’re…” “Highly trained and organized with the best team in the area.” Ichigo was yanked against him, as the taller male kissed him hard wrapping his arms around his waist holding him. “What was that for,” Ichigo asked out of the breath when they pulled apart. “For being amazing and saving my parents.” “Anytime, besides, I can’t have Gin’s pie again if he’s dead.” Gin chuckled beside Aizen as the other’s laughed, “I should make you some thank you pie, then.” “Cherry, please!” “I can handle that.” “Yes! Shit, I need to go talk to the chief…” “Well let’s go.” They all made their way downstairs in separate elevators and walked out to see the chief glaring at them all. “Tsukishima rigged the place to blow,” Shiro shrugged and walked away back to his bike and sat on it waiting. “Tsukishima?” “Yeah, he was back in town, arrived two weeks ago and had his sights set on Aizen. We’ve been monitoring him, but didn’t think he’d go this far. We’ll help with the rebuilding if its needed and we can manage to help with the destruction of neighboring buildings, too…”

“No need,” Aizen said stepping forward and putting a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder, “I’ll handle all of that personally. It was my building that was destroyed.” The chief nodded slowly, “This is not the first time this team has had to deal with something like this in the area. That’s why we have them. Ichigo, thank you for handling this, not sure my men would have made it out of that.” “Doing my job, no need to thank me,” the male said with a smile. The chief walked away with a final nod and he sighed glancing at the building with a frown as he made his way towards the rubble and started to climb in in to the mess making his way carefully through it watching the glass that was everywhere. He sliced himself a few times and finally saw what he was looking for: Tsukishima. His body was under pinned beneath a pillar and he was coughing up blood as his eyes landed on Ichigo. “Y-you always said you were better than me,” the man coughed. “I am better than you because of my team. Always was.” Slowly, he felt the others file in behind him cautiously watching them.

He watched as the male died slowly and he felt the wind rustle his hair, “Its over.” “Yes, it is,” Shiro stated softly placing a hand on his arm, “we need to go so they can clear this.” “Hm.” Slowly, he let himself be pulled away from it and back to the street where he walked past everyone towards his godfather. “Ichigo…” “I…,” Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat as he placed his head on the man’s shoulders, “it…he…” “Shh, I know,” Urahara put his arms around him tightly as he shook and hugged him back tightly, “Its over now. You hear me? He cannot hurt you anymore.” Everyone stood waiting for them to part and when they did, Ichigo nodded and smiled, “It’s time, then.” Urahara nodded and walked with him to his car before they took off together after Ichigo tossed his keys to Shiro.

~~

Shiro caught the keys to Ichigo’s bike with a blank expression as he felt the pain from his brother pour into him and he caught a light from him, too making him sigh and close his eyes. His brother was always handling things his own way and this was not an exception to that as he thought about why Ichigo had opted for not telling them about his plan. It did make sense looking at it from his angle, and he knew that had the positions been reversed, he himself would have done the same thing. Ichigo trusted them all completely and he relied on them all to back him and catch him if he ever fell. They always had as he had caught them when they fell. Looking over at Grimmjow, he took in the look of curiosity in his eyes and watched them shift to something sad and distant when Ichigo left without a word to him. “He’ll be alright,” he stated plainly making the man jump as all eyes moved to him. “I don’t doubt that…” “Ichigo is… King is who he is because of what he does and what he carries. There will times when he gets cold and centered and ignores the things around him that he shouldn’t. Don’t take it to heart. He’ll be back. He’ll be smiling. He’ll embrace you and tell you what you need to know. For now, let’s get out of here and get back to the house and wait for him.”

Uryu took the keys to Ichigo’s bike handing his keys to Szayel and together they left as they had pulled in making their way back to his house filing in with Aizen and Gin joining them this time. Little by little, they pulled the couch, recliners, coffee table, end tables, and chairs back in to the living room putting everything in its place before sitting down with fresh cups of coffee as they all waited solemnly for Ichigo and Urahara to return. After about two hours, they heard a car pull in and heard two voices coming up the driveway before the front door opened slowly and they popped their heads in. Shiro’s eyes widened as his jaw dropped upon seeing his brother and everyone else gasped when he finally stepped in to the room. His hair had been cut off and was now spiked on top with it stopping at his neck. “Hey…” “You chopped it off…,” Uryu began as he stood up slowly. “Yes.” “You…its…,” Inoue stood shaking her head. “Its over,” Ichigo supplied with a smile making his way to his friends before sitting and facing Grimmjow fully.

“Perhaps we should start over. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I do work for Kuchiki Byakuya, but I also work in special ops and this is my team.” “Special ops?” “Yes.” “That wasn’t in any information I found on you, though I suppose it wouldn’t.” “Nope. I have tattoos, obviously, thirteen piercings, I’m loud, I sing, I dance, I cater to those around me, I aim for perfection, I move quick, I have a beautiful daughter with a psychopath, I am a romantic, I fight, I am protective, loyal, honest, and blunt. I don’t give a fuck what others think of me and my friends, as long as they keep their mouths shut. I’m an event planner and a damn good one. I can handle documentation for meetings, I can work out financial planning, and tend to be the life of a party or event. I’m working on myself after my ex fucked me over and destroyed me, but I’m not looking to have anyone else fix me. My team is my life. My world. I want someone to share that with.” Shiro watched Grimmjow’s face as Ichigo spoke to him calmly and carefully and watched the way his eyes filled with pride and the way he smiled when finished. It made Shiro’s heart skip a beat as he thought about someone looking at him that way. It made him glance at Nnoitora, who was watching him carefully with a smile of his own and he blushed looking back at his brother.

Grimmjow nodded, “I respect that and I would love to be apart of your world if you let me, just as I want you to be apart of mine.” Ichigo blushed and nodded at him, “Then that’s that. Though, I do have one more thing to say.” “What?” “I want another cat. Pantera needs someone to play with.” The entire room laughed at that as he smiled and crossed his arms and Grimmjow moved to sit behind him wrapping his arms around him pulling him into his chest. “Alright.” Shiro smiled as he felt the happiness from his brother who looked at him with a knowing smile and they shared one singular thought: _Happiness is within reach if you know where to look_. It was something their mom used to say them when they were kids. “You realize you’ll have to introduce him to your father, right?” Ichigo tensed and looked at Urahara with a blank expression, “The hell I do. I just got him, I’m not about to scare him off.” “You think you would have with what you just did back there.” Shiro and Ichigo laughed at that and exchanged looks before looking back at their godfather. “Being blown up and meeting our dad are two different levels of scary,” Shiro stated, “I mean, you know the man… He’s insane…” “That is not the point.” “Yes, it is,” they both said in unison.

~~

Ichigo went back and forth from table to table making sure that everything was perfect as the others watched him and waited for him to stop. “Where’s the wine bottle for this table?” “Right here,” Kira said walking up and placing the bottle of white chardonnay in the middle of the table carefully, turning it so it faced the aisle like the other bottles. “Perfect! Okay, so all the tables are set, the stage is prepped, the food is ready and set out accordingly, the decorations are perfect. Hisagi, how’s the sound coming?” “I need a sound check whenever you’re ready, princess,” came the haughty response as Hisagi tossed him an ear piece with a microphone attached and Ichigo placed it in his ear and sung a slow song letting the male check the speakers on his machine to ensure that they all worked. “Good to go,” Hisagi nodded when Ichigo finished and he nodded with a smile. “Good, so everything is set and we are all here.” He looked around to the group of friends who were all in suits except Inoue and Matsumoto who had both donned black dresses that hugged their curves. Toshiro had picked out a black suit with a white button up and black tie, brushing his hair back into a ponytail that had taken a lot of work on Yumi’s part.

Yumi had a dark blue suit on with a black vest and tie while Ikkaku had chosen a black suit with a dark blue vest and tie to match his boyfriend. Kenpachi had on a black suit with a white button up shirt and no tie, and was currently sitting with Yachiru who was wearing a dark blue dress herself and was smiling animatedly. Hisagi and Kira had settled on simple black suits with matching red vests and ties as they finished setting up the speakers for the evening. Tatsuki had shown up the day before and her spiky black hair had grown out and she had brushed it back and chosen to join the party in a dark blue suit claiming that she refused to wear a dress, not that anyone minded. Shiro had shown up in black slacks, a gold vest and black tie over a white button shirt and had his jacket over his arm for the evening. Nnoitora had come in a matching attire, even went as far as a black eye patch with golden flecks on it.

Yuzu and Karin had shown up with their father and he knocked his father out of the room yelling at him immediately when he lunged at him. Yuzu had chosen a slick dark blue dress and Karin had gone the same route as Tatsuki with a simple black suit and pulled her hair up in to a ponytail joining Tatsuki immediately to go over the next soccer game they were gonna watch. Urahara and Yoruichi had joined them all early on as well matching his black suit and red vest to her low-cut red dress that looked good against her mocha skin color and she wore a golden necklace with a red ruby on it to match her golden eyes and had left her dark hair down for the evening to frame her face.

Aizen and Gin had shown up in matching white suits with black vests and ties happily holding hands and being absolutely adorable in Ichigo’s opinion when they flirted slyly when no one was watching. Szayel had chosen a black suit with a pink vest and white tie with Uryu on his arm wearing a dark blue suit with a white vest and bright pink tie that matched Szayel’s hair. Ulquiorra had chosen a white suit with a black vest and black tie happily joining Inoue at her table the moment he saw her with a small smile on his face. Grimmjow however had chosen a dark blue suit with a dark orange vest and black tie and had donned his usual teal eyeshadow under his eyes much to Ichigo’s delight.

“Alright, so everything is set up, “Shiro began slowly grabbing Ichigo who was wearing jeans and a plain v-neck shirt at the moment, “now go help him get ready while I handle Byakuya and get yourself ready!” “Right!” Ichigo kissed Grimmjow softly with a smile before running out of the ballroom with Shiro as they made their way upstairs to find the couple in different rooms to prepare them. Byakuya had complained the entire time about being in separate rooms, but the twins had managed to yank him away. Ichigo entered the room and noticed that Renji had already donned his suit and was looking at himself in the mirror with a frown. “I…I don’t recognize myself…” Yumichika walked in a moment later with a small case and pulled the red head to the couch and sat him down before starting on his hair.

Renji’s suit consisted of black slacks with a dark red vest, white button up with the top two buttons undone, black jacket, with a white rose tucked into the pocket. Around his neck, he adorned a silver collar that Byakuya had picked out for him once saying it would look good on him that had a red ruby in the middle in a diamond cut. On his left wrist, he had put on his father’s silver Rolex and on his right wrist had put on the silver bracelet that Byakuya had bought him for his birthday with their names engraved in it. When Yumi was done, he stepped back and Ichigo gasped excitedly as he took in his friend whose hair was now parted, with the top half pulled up in three white clips that matched the ones his boyfriend always wore and the rest was brushed out down his back. Simply, yet, they knew that the man in other room would appreciate it.

“Hm…” “What is it, Ichigo?” “I’m debating on rolling his sleeves up and saying screw the jacket… Bya _loves_ his tattoos, after all.” “Then let’s do it.” Yumi took the right sleeve while Ichigo took the left sleeve and together they rolled the sleeves neatly up to his elbows and stepped back. Both men looked at each other and groaned as they looked back at him. “Makeup!” By time Ichigo had finished his part, he bit his lip, “If you weren’t getting engaged or were my best friend…” “I look that good?” “Check for yourself,” Yumi gasped fanning himself and Renji looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped. Ichigo had used a silver and red mixture on his eyes bringing out his eyes and adding to the effect of the red and silver he wore. He had also added a dash of eyeliner and a hint of mascara as well while adding a dust of gold to his cheeks to accent the silver. “Damn… Go get dressed man!”

Ichigo took off to the bedroom and yanked off his clothes pulling his own black slacks, powder blue button up, black vest, and grabbed his black choker placing it around his neck so the blue sapphires were in the front and put on his silver ring with a blue sapphire in it in a pear cut that he had gotten for the event placing it on his middle finger on his left hand with a smile. Tying his dress shoes, he grabbed his jacket and went to the living room to put on some eyeliner, a bit of blue eye shadow with gold glitter to accent the gold flecks in his eyes and added a dash of gold dust to his own cheeks and turned to look at the other two men who came over and rolled up his sleeves letting some of his chains show. “Dude, I have a jacket.” “Yes, but you can’t wear your gift properly if you don’t have your sleeves rolled up,” Renji stated pulling out a box and handing it to him, “for being the best friend a man could ask for and for being my best man at the wedding.”

Taking the box, he smiled opening it and blushed at the exquisite bracelet that laid in it. Silver and gold intertwined each other and looking at the flat piece that was a watch he turned it over and read the engraving with a smile as tears pricked his eyes, “Bastard…” Renji had had it inscribed with their names and the day they had met on it and helping put it on his right wrist, the red head shook his head, “Nah, if I could give you the world, man, I would. All the shit you put up with because of me…I can never thank you enough… That and something cheesy like this was definitely the way to get to you today! Now come on!” We need to beat Bya down!” “With Shiro helping him, that won’t be a problem,” Yumi chuckled and they slowly exited the room before dashing to the elevator climbing in quickly, just as Shiro opened the door and paused letting the elevator doors close before letting said male out of the room.

They ran to the ballroom quickly entering it and moving to the front, Ichigo pushing Renji to position as he double checked everything ignoring the fact that he was being stalked by everyone’s eyes as he did so. “Ichigo! Stop it! Everything is fine!” Renji chucked and shook his head at his friend’s antics as said male glared daggers at Hisagi before turning his attention to the door before returning to Renji’s side with a smile as Shiro ran in and slid to a stop on the other side of Renji as all eyes turned to the door making a very beautiful Byakuya nervous as he entered in a dark red suit with a white vest and had his own collar around his neck with a diamond in the front that matched Renji’s own and too had his own sleeves rolled up showing off his silver Rolex and the matching bracelet to Renji’s. His hair had been brushed out and the top bit in the middle was brushed back and clipped with his normal white clips as the rest of his hair fanned out around his head and down his back. Shiro had added silver eye shadow with red glitter mixed in to his eyes with a bit of eye liner to bring out his gray eyes. “Damn,” Renji whispered as his face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend, and soon-to-be fiancé.

Ichigo bounced where he stood and eventually got tired of them both just staring at each other and ran to Byakuya and pulled him over to his best friend excitedly. “This is going to be an amazing night!” As the guests started to arrive, Ichigo had greeted them all with happy expressions showing them all where they were sitting and he was everywhere unaware that everyone was clearly watching him with amusement. He laughed and joked with the guests and even helped some of the kids that were there make plates to start eating early while their parents got drinks and greeted the couple that was main event for the evening. The male looked around with a happy smile as he knew that the evening was featuring so much more with permission from Byakuya and Renji who had thought his idea was perfect.

~~

“He really is something else, isn’t he,” Aizen stated with a smile as he watched Ichigo greet the guests and laugh with them while he helped the kids with enthusiasm clearly meant to make everyone around him relax and get comfortable. “Ichigo truly is something else indeed, but I am glad that he met someone who doesn’t want to change him,” Isshin said finally making his rounds to the man. Aizen took in the plain black suit and white button up the man had adorned and the way his hair seemed to naturally spike like his son’s hair did. “No reason to change him at all,” Grimmjow stated with a light glare at the man. “I guess he didn’t tell you everything Tsukishima did to him, then. That might be a good thing. I was worried that he wouldn’t find himself again. Thank you, for making him happy.” Gin leaned forward in his seat, “What do you mean didn’t tell us everything that man did to him?” “That’s not my story to tell. If you’ll excuse me, though, I’m going to see my granddaughter.” Isshin shook Aizen’s hand then moved to the pink haired girl in question who jumped off of Kenpachi’s lap and ran to him as he approached.

Ichigo came over with a smile, “Are you enjoying yourselves? I know it hasn’t officially started yet, but I hope you aren’t getting bored. I know you don’t know many of these people, by they are good people. Mostly.” “Mostly?” “Yeah, avoid the bitch in red with Urahara…she’s…” “I’m…what, Ichigo?” He tensed, and turned as the woman leaned into him with a salacious grin of her own. “Godmother Yoruichi…get off me.” She laughed and leant back with a smile, “You do look handsome tonight, but I’m curious as to which one of these fine young men is your boyfriend. Her eyes trailed the group before she stopped on Grimmjow, “You.” “Yes. I’m Grimmjow, and you are?” “Yoruichi, this idiot’s godmother.” “Hey! Bitch, go get drunk or something! Leave these pour people alone!” “Oi! Who are you calling a bitch?” “You, you drunkard! I’ll get drunk you another night, just please, please, please! For the love of everything fuckable, leave them alone!” Her eyes brightened and she faced him completely before he realized what he had said and groaned, “Tomorrow night, then?” “Fine…” “See you then!” She turned on her heels and left them alone, and Ichigo sank into a chair and slammed his head against the table groaning more.

Renji came over with Byakuya and Shiro and looking at the male, the red head cleared his throat, “Uh, Ich, you good?” “I’m gonna die tomorrow night, but yeah…,” he lifted his head off the table and looked at them with a serious expression. “Why are you going to die tomorrow night?” “Because Shiro, your dearly beloved brother just agreed to get drunk with our godmother tomorrow night like an idiot to get her to leave them alone…” All three males gawked at him like he had three heads and in unison yelled, “You did what?!” “Renji, I leave my eulogy to you.” “Dude…I cannot believe you did that,” Renji said shaking his head with wide eyes. “Man…you really are an idiot…,” Shiro facepalmed. Byakuya simply sighed and shook his head patting him on the shoulder, “It was amazing knowing you, Ichigo.” “Thanks guys…” “Is she that bad,” Grimmjow asked frowning. All four looked at him and laughed at him.

“She is a fucking demon,” Ichigo stated shaking his head, “especially when it comes to drinking! She can outdrink anyone and manages to wake up the next day without a single hangover.” Shiro glared at him, “Gee, I wonder who else can do that…” “Where do you think I learned it?” “Y…wait, she taught you how to do that?” “It’s why her and I drink together, but drinking and agreeing to get drunk with her are two different things and I’m gonna die tomorrow night because of it.” Aizen and Gin exchanged glances and tilted their heads at him to say something before Ichigo’s phone went off and he stood up with a massive smile on his face. “Oh well, that is tomorrow night and tonight is happening! I’ll deal with tomorrow…well, tomorrow. For now, I have a speech to make a few songs to sing and another speech scheduled, so let’s get this started!”

~~

Ichigo made his way to the stage and got everyone’s attention pretty quickly when he cleared his throat and everyone made their way to their seats. “Evening, everyone! Hopefully everyone is enjoying themselves so far, I know that not everyone gets together like this, personally I am in love with the crowd tonight!” The crowd as he called it laughed and shouted out agreements before quieting down. “Now, for this evening, this will not be the first boring speech you will hear, unfortunately, as I have another prepared for later on and we have another one in a bit by Renji’s stupid self, so be nice during that time, please.” Laughter filled the ballroom as he smiled at his best friend who flipped him off with a smile of his own. “Taking in consideration that I have the best boss in town, sorry Aizen, but its true,” he smiled at the man who simply chuckled and nodded at him, “this event is for him and his boyfriend, also my best friend for life, sorry Byakuya, I’ll always be here!” Byakuya laughed and took Renji’s hand shaking his head at him. “Tonight though, is a night for these two as today is their fourth-year anniversary to date! Congratulations, you two give me hope for my future. I have some songs that I would like to sing and help bring some life into this event tonight before Renji upsets us all later. Hopefully you all enjoy it, and please, feel free to take up the dance floor!”

Stepping back from the microphone for a second, he ran a hand through his hair with a wink to Grimmjow who smiled back at him and the lights dimmed a bit as he stepped back to the mike placing a black fedora with a blue sash around it on his head and started to sing Back at One by Brian McKnight. Slowly couples made their way to the dancefloor and Renji smiled brightly as he spun his boyfriend around the floor with the other couples. His voice sounded like silk as he sang and deliberately allowing his eyes to slide back to his own partner who never looked away from him as he went through his playlist of songs before it ended and Renji made his way to the stage. Ichigo stepped back dutifully and clasped his hands behind his back looking at the crowd with a knowing smile making some of them chuckle.

“Ichigo, thank you, you wonderous asshole you. Now stop it!” He looked over and glared at his friend who laughed at him and waved a hand for him to continue his speech with an innocent smile. “Now, as Ichigo stated earlier, today is Byakuya and my four-year anniversary, though it feels like we have been together longer than that. Some of you know how we met and some of you don’t, but put simply we were thirteen and he was always beautiful. Having him come and go and being around him in school, I honestly think I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him and would never have had it any other way.” Said male blushed brightly in his seat and shifted as the crowd gasped and Ichigo smiled happily. “I don’t know anyone, besides Ichigo of course, that could handle me at my worst the way he does, and that is why tonight, Ichigo has helped me prepare to sing a song to sing for him.”

Hisagi handed Ichigo another microphone and slowly the lights dimmed again as Byakuya tilted his head in confusion at the pair on stage who were whispering amongst themselves with smiles on their faces. “I want it on record, that this song was totally my idea,” Ichigo stated looking at Byakuya as the music started and 2002 by Anne-Marie played and Renji started to sing with Ichigo waiting to help him with the chorus as they had practiced with a smile and swayed with music before Kira and Hisagi joined them on stage to perform properly in a dance that they had all practiced. Byakuya put his face in hands blushing as he kept glancing at the stage with a smile. When the song ended, the ballroom erupted in applause and Renji joined his boyfriend back at his table and Ichigo took his place back at the microphone with a huge smile.

“Thank you, everyone! I have been dying to do that for weeks on this stage. Please make your way back to the dance floor or eat while I sing a few more songs before the evening comes to a close for my final actual speech and songs.” He waved his hand and the band started up again with another slow song that slowly tuned in to being upbeat as he sang and had a blast on stage much to everyone’s sheer delight. It was clear that the spotlight was where Ichigo belonged to everyone in that room and his eyes shown in the lights as he raised his voice to hit higher notes.

~~

Shiro sighed as he ate his chicken, “Honestly red, I cannot believe you got on stage. How did it feel?” “It was fun, but Ichigo belongs up there more than any of us. Except you, of course.” “Ha! I have my time, red,” he winked at him and Renji grinned back. “You getting up there tonight?” Nnoitora tilted his head to look at him and Shiro raised a brow, “I don’t know, am I?” Byakuya chuckled and took a drink of his wine as the evening progressed with everyone dancing on and off before Ichigo stopped singing and waited for everyone to clear the floor and look at him. “For the final speech, this will be something that was not preplanned…it was something that I added and tweaked with for this evening. See, everyone that knows me knows I was in a horrible relationship a few years ago, and some of you helped me get back up and pushed me to be better. Recently, however, I met someone who is amazing and his parents are two amazing people, well his mom is, I still kinda want to punch his dad’s face in sometimes, but anyways! They have been together for fifteen years, okay. Fifteen. Now, I know this night was to be about Renji and Byakuya, but with their permission, I was allowed the grace of singing a song for my, hopefully, to-be in-laws this evening. Aizen Sosuke and Ichimaru Gin, if you would take to the floor please. This next song is just for you two.”

Shiro stood and made his way to the stage to sit at the piano as the two men in question made their way to the floor surprised by the sudden attack. Slowly, Shiro started to play with a smile as his fingers worked the piano keys and Ichigo smiled Alla Luce del Sole flowed from his lips softly and Aizen’s eyes widened before he smiled sincerely at his husband who smiled up at him shyly before they started to dance. Grimmjow and his brothers were surprised by the display on stage with Ichigo singing a language he claimed to not know and Shiro playing the piano expertly. Golden eyes found Nnoitora watching him with amazement and he smiled before moving his gaze to the two males on the floor dancing together the way they had on their wedding day to said song. Ichigo was happy to do something for others if it meant they could be happy for a time and he took his time learning the song the past two days when Grimmjow had been at work. It had surely paid off. When it was done, applause filled the room and the two bowed towards the stage moving back to their seats with smiles.

“Now, this next song is for the two main couple of the evening. Get your asses on the floor!” Inoue laughed as she moved to the stage and Shiro retook his seat with a pleased smile looking at the stage as Inoue started to sing About Us by He is We ft. Owl City. The two moved across the floor happily as the two sang together with knowing glances between them and the others in their group as the song moved to an end. Byakuya looked at the stage and applauded before he realized that he was the only one and looked to his left before stepping back with a gasp as he took in Renji on one knee holding out a diamond ring with two rubies on either side. “Kuchiki Byakuya, you make the happiest man in the world and you have given me so much and pushed me to be so much better than I was. Will you continue to do so by marrying me and give me a lifetime of you by my side?” “Yes! Yes, Renji!” Byakuya wiped tears from his eyes as everyone sounded in cheers and applauded as Renji slipped the ring on his finger standing and kissing him hard.

Ichigo had moved from the stage to stand beside their table with a small smile on his face as he watched the two get surrounded by everyone who was present. “That was very thoughtful of you,” Gin stated with a small. “What was? Planning the best engagement for those two or adding you two first to up the romance in the room and give you two a song that was done at your wedding?” “How did you know about that?” Aizen was entirely curious because neither of their kids had known what their wedding song was and he certainly hadn’t told him. “I mean, I did happen to find your wedding album looking through your study three nights ago when I couldn’t sleep. I was looking for a good book to read and when I came across that, I couldn’t help myself and when I saw the song, I knew exactly what was needed for tonight. I told you, I’m very good at planning events.” Grimmjow shifted, “You went through my dad’s study?” “Yes. Gin was with me.” “Yes, I was, and I even showed him the tape when he asked about it. Though, I didn’t expect this.”

Shiro shook his head, “My brother works in mysterious ways.” “Apparently. Seems I have some hard work ahead of me.” “What makes you say that?” “Well, if I’m going to top this engagement, I need to put in some serious thought about how to do it without you knowing,” Grimmjow stated with a smile up at the male. Ichigo blushed brightly and shifted as he sat down slowly, eyes never leaving the man next to him, “You plan to ask me to marry you?” “In time.” “I…w…y…” “Breathe,” Shiro laughed as he put a hand on Nnoitora’s squeezing lightly and winking at him. “We can talk about it later.” “O-okay.” Little by little the guests started to leave until it was just the main group and Shiro looked around and looked at Ichigo carefully, “Now would be a great time.” “You think so?” “Yes.” Both twins stood and moved to the stage where Hisagi and Kira were sitting and they sat on it next to them.

“Tonight, we celebrate the love of Sosuke and Gin as well as Renji and Byakuya,” Shiro said raising a glass to the two couples before glancing at his brother. “Now, as the evening has come to a close, we would like to celebrate two others, Nnoitora and Grimmjow,” Ichigo said raising his glass them both. Everyone moved their chairs so they were positioned in front of them. Nnoitora and Grimmjow both seemed nervous about the attention until they looked at their boyfriend’s faces as they sang to them. Shiro started to sing It’s Your Love by Tim McGraw and Ichigo joined in at Faith Hill’s parts, before Ichigo sang Heaven by Kane Brown with a smile for Grimmjow. In only a few days, the two twins found themselves with a new family, and with it, new futures to look forward to without having to give an inch of who they were and how they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you didn't like the songs I chose to name in this, by all means, choose your own in their place. I love the idea of Ichigo being excited about something as simple, yet beautiful as an engagement. Also, yes, there was no sex in this, but I am debating on writing a second part to this. Let me know if you would like a second part done! Thank you all!


End file.
